The Way Ice Can Turn Into Sun
by joyrid3
Summary: [my first fic] The demon lord turned to her. She looked so peaceful and her beauty stirred in him desires which he had never experienced for a human before.Sesshoumaru & Midoriko's reincarnation.[COMPLETE]
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha characters or any quotes from the anime that I may use. I do own other characters, including Kumiko. (But I don't own Midoriko) :)

**N/A: Everyone pairs Sesshoumaru with Kagome or Kagura, but Kagome belongs with Inuyasha and Kagura dies for crying out loud:) So I figured he needs to be paired with a new character, and what better mate for the strongest demon than the reincarnation of the strongest Miko?**

**Prelude**

Naraku was truly pleased. It was strange really how the Gods were always on his side, granting his wishes. Of course it was of help that he was gifted with such a brilliant mind...The answer to his problem, gathering all of the Shikon shards, and more importantly, merging them together once found, had suddenly appeared. Oh yes, this would be interesting...

A girl was walking through the forest. She had long golden hair and dark eyes. Her clothing was not of the feudal era and she seemed deeply troubled.

"Naraku...how did you bring me here and what do you want with me?" She thought. She would find that out soon enough.

She didn't remember much about how she got there. In her world she could sense things, things that were about to happen and she felt the true nature of people. Today she ventured alone near an old well. She felt something, but couldn't tell what it was and she got closer to the well. Then she heard a low voice:

"Miko, you will suit my purposes perfectly..." Something came out of the well like a dark purple light and she was pulled inside. When she woke up she found herself inside of the well.

"Geez...my imagination is really playing tricks on me today" She thought as she climbed up the well to get out. The landscape was totally different now. There were trees all around her and no pollution.

"That's weird..." She thought.

The wind started to howl through the trees and she saw a man dressed in what appeared to be a white baboon skin.

"Hello Miko." The strange man said.

"Miko? What are you talking about? I'm no Miko!" She heard him laughing.

"If you are not aware of it it's just the same."

"Who are you?" She asked, beginning to feel a little frightened because she could not sense anything from the man in front of her.

"Naraku is what I am called." He said as he started to approach her. She took a few steps back.

"It's futile to run" She heard him say. She backed up until her body touched the cold stone of the well. He was just a step away.

She put her hands in front of her and yelled:

"Get away from me!"

A strange pinkish white light came out of her hands and hit the baboon skinned man in the chest. He started to dissolve in front of her.

"How...what just happened?" She asked herself "Did I...kill him?"

But then she heard the low scary voice again. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Very good Miko, you purified my puppet. I need you to become more powerful..." "Puppet? That was a puppet? So that's why I couldn't sense anything from it...and did I really purify that thing?" Too many thoughts were crowding up in her head. She had to get back to her world.

"The well! I'll just go back in that well and to hell with this Naraku character". She jumped in the well but all she could see was the rock hard bottom of it.

"Am I back?" She wondered. She climbed back up and saw the same landscape as before. "Damn...now what" She got up and went in the forest. "I gotta find this Naraku guy, he brought me here so he can take me back".

**Dictionary:**

Miko - Priestess

Hanyou - Half-demon

Youkai - Demon

Taiyoukai - Great demon (higher level of demon)

Shikon no Tama - the jewel of four souls

Youki - demonic energy

Shouki - poisonous atmosphere or liquid.

Shimidamachu - Soul snatchers

Saimyoshou - poisonous insects

Haori - The upper part of Japanese garments (like a shirt)

**A/N: It gets better. It's my first fanfiction so pleeease review :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru, Lord of The West

**Chapter 1: Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands**

Her watch had stopped, but she assumed that she was walking for at least two hours and the damn forest still didn't end. As she was walking further, she noticed an injured man in front of her, lying with his back against a tree. He looked strange. He had long silver hair and purple markings on his face. He looked badly injured and covered in blood.

She approached him, but stood frozen when he turned to look at her. His eyes were red, like a demon's. She took two steps back, her dark eyes filled with fear. As he looked at her, his eyes turned from red to golden.

"Whatever he is he seems really hurt, I have to help" She thought, pulling a bandage out of her pocket. She walked towards him, kneeling on his side.

"You're badly injured, allow me to help you" She said softly. He looked at her and his gaze was ice cold.

"I do not need help from you, human".

"The name's Kumiko" She said in a bit of an irritated voice. "Let me help you, your wounds will close much faster if I use medicine from my world"

"Your world?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"I'm not from here...I...well it doesn't matter, please let me help you".

"This Lord Sesshoumaru is not in need of any assistance, be gone." He said coldly.

"So your name is Sesshoumaru, nice to meet you to."

"What is it with this human." The demon lord thought, "Why would she want to help someone she does not know...and she is stubborn to. Killing her would not require great effort." However, the girl reminded him of Rin, the foolish little creature had approached him in the same way ignoring the danger to herself...Humans were really odd. His thoughts were distracted by a familiar scent. Another Youkai, no, three of them, were headed fast in their direction. They got there in a split second. They were huge and looked happy at the sight of a defenseless prey, a human girl and a badly wounded Youkai. Or so they thought. Much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, the girl didn't run away. She placed herself in front of him as if she wanted to protect him. The thought almost brought a smile on his face. A human protecting him...what was that girl thinking.

"Move." He ordered.

"No way! You can't fight like this!" She said firmly.

One of the Youkai reached over to grab her. She could now feel the power as she extended her hand in front of her. The purifying energy burst out and the Youkai dissolved with a roar.

"A Miko?" The demon lord was surprised but his face showed no emotion.

Suddenly the girl fell on the ground in front of him. The sudden burst of power seemed to have worn her out. She had fainted. The two remaining Youkai smirked, thinking they had nothing to fear now. One of them grabbed the unconscious girl and the other extended his arm to reach Sesshoumaru.

"You scum." he said with despise.

He jumped and reached the height of the Youkai's head. He extended two of his fingers and an energy whip appeared. It cut through the youkai's neck and its enormous head hit the ground making a loud sound.

Sesshoumaru realized the wounds on his body disturbed him no longer, they weren't completely healed yet, but for some reason he felt no pain. The other youkai, seeing what an opponent he had, started to run away still holding the girl in it's huge hand. The demon lord reached him immediately, his speed over passing the youkai's. His whip slashed the arm that had trapped the girl and in a split second the head came off too. Sesshoumaru's feet touched the ground gracefully as he retracted his whip. He took the girl out of the dead hand and laid her on the ground. She was still unconscious. Something about her intrigued him, maybe it was her weird clothing or the strange color of her hair. He had never seen humans with golden hair before. He shook his head to chase the thoughts away. Her weakness was indeed disgusting. What Miko faints after one attack? True she didn't use an arrow and he wondered how she managed to channel such energy...

The girl opened her dark eyes and looked around confused, trying to get up. She noticed the youkai lord next to her, his beautiful face bearing an unreadable expression.

"Thanks..." She said slowly.

"For what?" His voice sounded harsh.

"For saving me of course" She mumbled.

"Saving you? Human, you truly flatter yourself thinking that I would save a creature such as yourself. The demons got in my way. That is all".

"Oh..." Her voice sounded disappointed.

"You are the most arrogant person I have ever met" She added, trying to get up again but failing.

This little human really did not know her place...normally he would have killed anyone for that kind of an insult but there was something about this girl...His thoughts were interrupted by her voice:

"Well, it seems you are a busy person, I won't delay you any longer. I see you do not need help with your wounds. I have only one thing to ask you, since you are from around here. Do you know where I might find someone by the name of Naraku?"

"Naraku?" His eyes quickly turned to her, "What link is there between you and Naraku?" "That's none of your business. Do you know or not?" She asked, irritated by his arrogance.

This human was really crossing the line. He approached her and extended his clawed hand.

"Human, you should know your place. When I ask, you answer!"

His hand grabbed her neck, pushing his claws into her skin until a drop of blood came out. He could now smell her fear. Very good. Let her fear him, that's how it should be. He released her and she fell to the ground, coughing.

"You could have just asked nicely...Don't make me purify you!" She managed to say, trying to hide her fear.

The smell of her fear was not gone, yet this human girl stood up to him. Purify him, huh? The best priests and mikos gathered all at once couldn't purify him. He would show that girl just who she was dealing with. He extended his poison claws and she closed her eyes with a yelp. His claws sunk into the tree's bark, millimeters away from her neck. It started to melt slowly.

"Now, human, do you wish to share its fate?"

She froze with fear as she realized she was no match for him.

"I have to purify him!" She decided, although she didn't feel up to the task yet as her previous outburst had consumed her a great deal. Still she extended her right arm and released the purifying energy within her. It hit the demon lord in the chest, pushing him back a few steps. Faster than the human eye could see, he flew towards her and caught her wrist, sinking his claws into her flesh. The purifying energy stopped as blood started to pore from her arm.

"Your purifying energy is not nearly strong enough to hurt me." Sesshoumaru stated in an icy tone. That was actually a lie; the strange girl had managed to injure him even through his armor. She must have been a very strong Miko indeed.

"Now...expose to me the reason why you seek Naraku or I will release my poison directly into your veins." He added.

She finally gave in:

"I'm looking for Naraku because he brought me here against my will and for reasons I do not know. He said he needed a Miko, but I am no Miko..." Her voice was slow and her eyes filled up with tears.

"So he needs this girl...his plot is yet to be discovered but I now have a means to lure him out." Sesshoumaru thought.

He released the girl that crumbled on the ground exhausted from the burst of energy and injured. She tried to get up, but failed, and instead crawled away from him and lied against a tree. Hot tears started to pore down her cheeks before she could stop them, but she didn't make a sound.

The demon lord found himself sorry he had hurt her, though she had definitely asked for it. He came close to her and put one knee down in front of her. He felt a burning urge to comfort her:

"I am seeking Naraku too. He is my enemy."

She didn't answer, her eyes looking away from him. Yet why should he explain himself to this creature.

"You will come with me." He ordered.

She was still acting as though he wasn't there. Instead of the anger he would usually feel when disobeyed, he was feeling some sort of regret about the way he treated her.

His clawed hand tilted her chin up and gently turned it towards him.

"If you come with me we will undoubtedly find Naraku and..." He paused as his golden eyes captured hers, "you will be safe with me." She finally looked at him with angry eyes. The girl studied the demon lord's face and had to admit to herself that he was extremely handsome.

"But he's still a jerk...if I don't come with him he'll probably kill me and if I do come with him he might still kill me sooner or later even though he said I'd be safe...Well at least by coming I'll have a chance." She thought as she nodded her head, agreeing with him.

Suddenly, her vision darkened and she started to cough again, her nails sinking into the ground.

Sesshoumaru knit his brows and his hand touched the girl's neck. He didn't release any poison, what was happening to her?

He noticed claw cuts below her neck that glowed yellow-green.

"Poison." He thought. The low life youkai that had grabbed her earlier must have had poisoned claws. He inspected the wound as the girl had no power left in her to react in any way.

Such level of poison was incomparable to his own, yet it must have been enough to paralyze the human girl. His own attack must have weakened her more, thus making the poison spread quicker.

He looked up to the girl that watched him with dark eyes full of astonishment and fear. She probably had no clue about what was going on.

Without any warning, Sesshoumaru leaned over her and his lips touched her cut. She tensed suddenly, feeling the taiyoukai drink the blood out of her open wound.

He sucked out the blood along with the poison, as his own body could endure much stronger ones. Her blood tasted, at the lack of an appropriate word, good, not like any other. It tingled and sent shivers up the demon lord's whole body. The miko could barely keep her eyes open and with the last drink of blood Sesshoumaru took she closed them, falling against him like a rag doll.

Her skin was so soft, his lips almost yearned to touch it again. If this level of poison had affected her so he didn't even want to think what his own poison would have done to her. He knew humans were weak, but she was so fragile he started to be afraid that he had bled her too much.

The demon lord listened to her heartbeat, it was so slow he could barely hear it.

His own wounds weren't healed either, but he couldn't feel them anymore. He wrapped his one arm around the girl's waist and took to the air.

He didn't want so spend another moment in this place, the ground was filled with her blood.

The cold air brushed against the girl's pale face and she slowly opened her eyes. He could smell fear in her scent as she realized her altitude.

"You can fly!" He heard a surprised voice, so surprised she seemed to have forgotten about her injuries. A faint smile appeared on the flawless face of the demon lord. It disappeared to fast for Kumiko to notice it. He felt her hands grabbing his garments tightly and he looked down on her to see that she had closed her eyes with an expression of discomfort on her face.

"What is it?" She heard his low voice.

"Nothing, it's just...well...I'm scared of heights."

Saying that, the girl closed her eyes again and her fingers fell limp on his haori as she fainted again.

He held her tighter and a trace of a smile brightened his noble features.

She was willing to fight him and yet she was scared of such a thing as heights? Humans were truly weird and feared such stupid things.


	3. Chapter 2: The Seed is Planted

**Chapter2: The seed is planted**

Sesshoumaru descended to the place his servant had awaited him. He gently released the injured girl from his arms, listening to her pulse again. He could hear it more clearly now and that was a sign that he had successfully withdrawn the poison.

A small toad youkai ran toward Sesshoumaru with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I have waited all day for you to..." The frog-like creature suddenly stopped as he saw the girl.

"Jaken." Came the deep, low voice of the demon lord, "Go find human food."

"Yes Milord. Is this human a prisoner?"

"Silence. Do as I said" He ordered.

"As you wish, milord" The creature said in an obeying tone.

"I just got rid of Rin, when we dropped her off in that human village, and now this one comes along. Why would Lord Sesshoumaru bring these creatures with us?" Jaken thought while hurrying to do as his master had told him.

Kumiko remained unconscious for the rest of the afternoon and Sesshoumaru watched over her without understanding why he bothered.

When the girl opened her dark eyes, she looked around with curiosity. The first thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's animal, a two-headed dragon. Her eyes wide in astonishment she got up and slowly walked towards it. She didn't even notice Sesshoumaru's gaze fixed upon her. She cautiously approached it and it seemed docile so she slowly reached for one of his heads and stroked it gently. The animal stood still and seemed to enjoy it.

After having that out of her system, she turned to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was silent as he stood on a rock a few feet away from her. His face looked blank and emotionless and he seemed to be deep in thought.

She sighed and leaned against a tree with a sad expression on her face.

"My family...they must be worried sick by now..." She thought, looking at the sky as it started to get dark. The taiyoukai turned and looked at her, as he was sure she didn't notice it. He wondered what she was thinking about but then immediately suppressed himself.

"Why should I care...this human is only a means to draw out Naraku. It is a tool." He reminded himself.

A noise in the bushes alerted him to the return of his servant.

Jaken was holding a bowl of rice and some other things Kumiko could not identify. He placed the bowl in front of her mumbling something about "useless human" and turned his back on her. She was so hungry that she didn't even care about the small creature's insult. She ate the rice, but didn't touch the other things next to it.

Feeling better now, she walked to the place where Sesshoumaru was standing and asked him:  
"There was poison in my blood and you sucked it out, right?"

"How perceptive." His mocking voice came.

She knitted her brows and said in a slightly higher tone:

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Do not bother." Was his cold answer as his hand reached to her wound touching it gently.

She looked down at her injury and saw with astonishment it had almost healed. That had to be his doing...

Her eyes observed him with curiosity and she noticed he only had one arm. He noticed her gaze and turned his golden eyes to hers, capturing them. She tried to lower them, not wanting to offend him as she heard his icy voice:

"Rest. Tomorrow we travel."

"I didn't mean to...stare. I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice.

His face remained unreadable as he replied simply:

"I care not."

"I'm going to go rest. Goodnight." She said walking away from him and mentally scolding herself.

The youkai lord didn't answer and his gaze followed the girl as the exhaustion of the past day got to her and she fell asleep on the ground next to the dragon.

After that, he approached her and looked displeased at the sight of the untouched food:

"You will find better food tomorrow. Do not anger me, Jaken."

The toad-like creature started shaking at the sound of his low voice. Though he had said it calmly, he knew Lord Sesshoumaru would probably kill him if he didn't obey.

The demon lord turned to the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful and her beauty stirred in him desires that he had never experienced for a human before.

"She is an unworthy and weak creature." He told himself. He would have to find her some proper clothes, the ones she was wearing were inappropriate; they were so tight he could distinguish her every form. Not that it wasn't alluring and he had to admit she was quite attractive...for a human.

He felt a warmth inside of him and a burning sensation on his stump arm. It kept growing in intensity and one of his swords, the healing sword Tenseiga, let out a bright purple light. Little sparks of pinkish light started to rise from the sleeping girl and merged with Tenseiga's light. Soon he felt like the remainder of his arm was on fire and he saw bright light covering it. In a few seconds, the light disappeared, leaving only the darkness of the night. Sesshoumaru touched his shoulder and, to his astonishment, it continued with an arm! His arm had grown back somehow and he moved it easily just like before. He stared at his sword. Tenseiga had refused to heal his arm when he had tried it, why would it do so now...And he turned to the sleeping miko remembering the pinkish light that had come out of her body.

"It must be because of her...but how..." He thought, knitting his brows. Then he had a flashback of the tingly sensation that he had experienced while tasting her blood...That must have been it. Her blood must contain healing powers and Tenseiga probably reacted to them, drawing energy out of the sleeping girl.

He knelt beside her and she struggled in her sleep, haunted by nightmares, sweat starting to show on her pale skin. He felt the need to wake her up and chase away her fears but did not give in to it.

He was grateful to her even though she was probably unaware of what she had done. On the other hand, he had also rescued her from the youkai and a painful death by poison so they were even. Still something drew him to this human girl in ways he couldn't explain, but he turned away with anger, cursing himself for his thoughts. He despised humans at the utmost and even though this one seemed to have some unusual powers, she was still just a human.

He walked away into the forest. It was filled with youkai and especially dangerous at night. He needed to kill something, a distraction so he could get his mind of her.

As the sun began to rise, Kumiko opened her yes looking around with a dazzled expression on her face.

"So it wasn't a dream." She thought, getting up and finding herself alone with the two-headed dragon. "I wonder where Sesshoumaru is." She said to herself. With nothing else to do than wait for him, she reviewed in her mind the past events. "Naraku, I wonder why Sesshoumaru wants to kill him...Actually I'm not surprised, he wants to kill everyone. But this time he might actually have a reason. I don't blame him, after all it's that bastard who brought me here."

Her thoughts strayed to the demon lord.

"He is so arrogant and full of himself and...beautiful. No, not handsome, the word is beautiful." The lack of one arm seemed to do no damage to his appearance. He possessed an almost feminine beauty and still his voice, his gaze, his character was so masculine. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and purple stripes marked his cheeks. His eyes, when not extremely angered, were golden and frozen. His gaze was sharp and somewhat frightening. He seemed to be used to getting his way with everything and everyone. He didn't seem to talk much, his voice was low, filled with authority and used to ordering. She was curious to find out as much as she could about him, about Naraku, about demons.

Sesshoumaru who, with his sword full of blood, was returning from the forest interrupted her thoughts. She didn't dare to ask him about the blood, nor did she want to know.

"Good morning!" She said, trying to sound cheerful.

He wondered if he should answer her. It would probably be better not to waste words on such pathetic creatures as humans... However:

"Good morning" His voice came before he could realize he had spoken.

She looked more relaxed than the other day and more comfortable with his presence. Her fear of him was not that intense either. He didn't know why, but he was satisfied about that.

"Your arm!" He heard her astonished voice as the girl ran towards him with the obvious intention of touching his arm but stopped herself at the last moment.

"I believe it has something to do with the blood I drank from you." Came his indifferent voice.

She turned dark puzzled eyes to him as she couldn't believe the powers her blood held:

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

This girl was unaware of her strength. Her blood had healing power and she seemed to possess unusually strong purifying energy. She was definitely untrained. A diamond in the rough...The demon lord thought as he turned away from her.

A moment later Jaken laid a bowl of food in front of Kumiko, growling as usual about the incompetence and stupidity of humans. He seemed to notice afterwards his master's restored arm and the toad youkai's eyes became as large as saucers.

"Ooooooooooooooooooo, Sesshoumaru-sama! Your arm! But how!"

"It healed." Sesshoumaru's tone left no room for any more questions so Jaken bowed and kept quiet.

The food was much better this time and Kumiko finished it quickly enough.

Seeing she was done and seemed to be satisfied with her food, he turned around and commanded:

"Let's go."

To his surprise, the girl got up and followed him without asking any questions. She resembled Rin in a way. Although he kept denying it, he missed the little girl's company. But it was far too dangerous to have her around these times. Naraku had already used her to get to him. He wouldn't let that happen again.

They were walking for hours and Sesshoumaru knew his pase was exhausting to humans, but he didn't care, nor did he slow down.

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it?" He asked coldly, expecting to hear that she was tired.

"Does this uhm...dragon have a name?"

Her question awed him, he didn't see that coming.

"Ah-Un" He replied. That brought back more memories of Rin. She had chosen that name for the dragon.

"Ah-Un, huh? That's a great name! It suits you!" She smiled, while petting one of the dragon's heads.

The demon lord looked back at his animal. It seemed to like the human. She had a strange way of making everyone like her.

They had kept walking for a while now and Sesshoumaru didn't hear her complain about the pase, but it was obvious she was very tired even though she tried to hide it.

"If you are tired you can ride on Ah-Un" He said slowly, wondering why he cared.

She listened to his advice and hoped on the dragon. After a few moments, he heard her asking it:

"Am I heavy? Can you carry me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled again, unnoticed by anyone. When he had held her in the air, she was light as a feather, hardly heavier than Rin.

Ah-Un seemed to think so too.

As night began to fall, he decided to stop and let the girl rest.

She got off the dragon and leaned against it, saying in a low voice:

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

He was relieved that he didn't need to answer that, thus not having to fight with himself, when she instantly fell asleep.

He rarely slept and tonight he felt no need for it. He went into the forest again, leaving Jaken to watch over the girl.

It was far from sunrise when Kumiko opened her eyes. She woke up from a nightmare involving a man in a white baboon skin and couldn't sleep anymore. She noticed Sesshoumaru's absence and seeing Jaken was sound asleep decided to go for a walk. Near them was a huge lake with dark-blue waters that reflected a bright crescent moon. She went towards it and raised her jeans so her feet could enter the water. When her fingertip touched it, huge waves appeared on the surface of what used to be calm water. She took a step back when she saw a huge snake-like creature emerge from the lake. It had red eyes and its huge mouth smiled revealing razor-sharp, sword-sized teeth.

"What luck, a little human...You look tasty." It growled and instantly attacked her.

Suddenly a bright orb of light landed between her and the youkai, taking the white form of Sesshoumaru.

She fell down behind him, holding her breath. He wordlessly pulled out one of his swords and sliced the youkai in half. The dead body fell into the water and sunk with a heavy sound.

The demon lord turned to the girl, his icy eyes sending shivers up her spine.

"Why are you not sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep, I've been having nightmares and I thought I'd take a walk..." Came her shy voice.

He said nothing more but leaned and wrapped a clawed hand around her waist, pulling her up. Her heart started beating faster as she felt closer to him. He could hear it clearly. It made his blood boil, wanting to hold her even closer. His cold armor was the only thing between his body and hers. The taiyoukai hated it's presence for the first time.

She was still shivering, was she cold? He thought, pulling her closer to him and caressing her soft golden hair. She felt safe in his arms, but couldn't help wondering what was wrong with him. He never acted like that; he was a block of ice. She raised her eyes to meet his and they were no longer cold. His golden orbs were shining in a warm way.

"You need to sleep" He broke the silence.

"I can't...I'll have nightmares again" She repeated in a low voice.

He took her in his arms like a child and started walking back. He knew he shouldn't do this, she was only a human...she was so frail. He walked past a sleeping Jaken with a reminder to kill him in the morning, then sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Sleep. You will not have anymore nightmares" He said in a soft voice, caressing her hair again.

She cuddled into him, with her head on the soft fur that lied on his shoulder. No, she won't have anymore nightmares. He would protect her.

He watched as the delicate creature in his lap fell asleep, with a soft expression on his beautiful face. He enjoyed knowing that she felt safe in his arms and he felt the need to protect her. His father's words appeared in the corner of his mind. Sesshoumaru remembered well the last words he had exchanged with Inu no Taisho. He was younger then and looked to defeat his father, the only one who was stronger than him.

"Why do you seek power, Sesshoumaru?" His father had asked him.

"I walk the road of conquest. Power is necessary to travel that path" Came his answer.

His father appeared to reflect at his answer, but then asked:

"Is there something you want to protect?"

His father's question seemed so ridiculous to him at the time. Why would he want to protect a lesser creature? Weak creatures deserved their fate, they were not worth his protection.

He started to understand what his father meant while gazing at the fragile bundle he was holding. She looked so peaceful and innocent...and weak, but somehow that didn't bother him. It made him feel needed.


	4. Chapter 3: The True Form Revealed

**Chapter 3: The true form revealed**

The next morning Kumiko woke up hugging something fluffy. Being half-asleep, she imagined it was her teddy bear, but upon opening her eyes she realized it was Sesshoumaru's fur. She quickly released it and tried to get up, only to find his grip tightening. A pair of unreadable amber eyes were capturing hers.

"I'm sorry!" She said, lowering her eyes from the intensity of his gaze.

"For what?" He asked, tilting her chin up to meet his full stare.

"For giving you all that trouble last night and making you hold me so I could sleep." She answered, looking directly at him with big honest dark eyes.

"You couldn't _make_ me do anything. And that low-life youkai was barely any trouble for one such as myself." He replied.

The demon lord seemed to be getting back to his usual arrogant, cold self if it wasn't for a strange spark in his golden eyes.

"You will eat and change your clothes into something more appropriate. Then we may go. Do not keep me waiting. I am not accustomed to it, nor do I wish to be." He said calmly, raising her like a child and putting her down in front of him.

"Wait just a second, what do you mean change my clothes? What's wrong with them?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"The weather is getting cold for a human." He said, but not wanting to seem worried about her he added: "And you are of no use to me sick. You would slow me down considerably."

"I wouldn't want to slow you down, Sesshoumaru-_sama_" She shot ironically.

"A wise choice, Kumiko-_chan_" Came his equally ironical voice.

"I knew it...I was just imagining things last night." She thought sadly as she ceased protesting and went to get her food and clothes. Sesshoumaru almost regretted his words when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He would fix that somehow.

Standing next to the bowl of food was a white kimono with a pink floral pattern. It didn't look bad, actually it was quite nice and she wondered if Jaken had found it by himself or he had been given specific instructions by his master. She ate the food and then walked towards the forest in order to change. Faster than the human eye could see, the demon lord materialized in front of her:

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To change of course, you didn't seriously expect me to change in front of you, did you?" She asked blushing.

For a brief moment, he thought of saying he did, but instead he replied:

"You can't go into the forest. It is full of youkai."

"Well, could you at least turn around then?" She asked, but seeing he had raised an eyebrow, she added in a softer voice:

"Please?"

He sighed, appearing bored and turned around. His keen hearing still didn't pick up any signs that she was changing.

"Could you please tell Jaken to turn around to?" She asked softly.

His sharp eyes turned to his servant, who was watching the forest scene with apparent interest.

Sesshoumaru's whip would have slashed his head off if he didn't fall on his backside.

"Jaken. Go take Ah-Un for a walk. If you displease me one more time you will die." His master's voice betrayed anger for the first time and Jaken knew that underneath it was the real threat of death.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama" He mumbled, grabbing Ah-Un's harness and pulling the dragon away as fast as he could.

"I'm done! What do you think?" Kumiko laughed and turned to the taiyoukai.

She looked much more beautiful than before. The kimono fitted her perfectly and the colors brought out her eyes and hair.

"It suits you" He said simply, not wanting to reveal his real thoughts.

"Thank you." She bowed with grace.

They looked at each other for a moment. His golden eyes were capturing her, dominating her and she felt like his prey. The intensity of his gaze made her heart beat faster and a strange feeling was overwhelming her.

He suddenly broke the bond and turned around.

"Let's go." He said in a calm voice.

"But what about Jaken and Ah-Un?" She asked timidly.

"They will follow. Ah-Un can track my scent." The demon Lord responded.

He started walking and she followed him without argument. It felt strange, just the two of them. Usually she could hear Jaken complaining about this or that or the sound of the dragon's steps next to her. The silence between them was beginning to bother her.

"Uhm...so...there are many demons in this world, huh?"

He couldn't believe her ignorance...where did she come from?

"So it is...how is it you know nothing about this?"

"Well...I...come from far away..." She answered with a melancholic look on her face.

"And there are no demons where you come from?" He asked distrustfully.

"Not really...not as many I mean..." She added quickly to erase his suspicions. "I am not used to them..." She lowered her eyes.

"Do demons frighten you?" He surprised her.

"No!" She replied firmly, but thinking about his sharp, poison claws and his energy whip she could find no better word to describe him than "deadly" and she knew her answer wasn't exactly truthful.

"You lie." He answered simply.

"I don't fear all demons!" She defended herself.

"But you fear me." He replied with his back on her.

She kept silent for a moment but not wanting to give him such satisfaction she shot back:  
"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Feisty one isn't she..." He thought, slightly amused by her behavior. Most male demons used to take human women as "pets" and use them when they felt like it, but he had always thought such a scheme was beneath him. Still, his need to be closer to the girl had bothered him lately...

"So I do not frighten you?" He grinned confidently, turning towards her.

He could hear her heart racing and the scent of fear mixed with something else he could not identify. It was as she was in heat, but not quite the same smell...She was definitely intriguing him...

He approached her and felt with satisfaction her heart beat even faster as he came closer. Now his face was leaning towards hers.

"You haven't answered my question." His warm breath caressed her lips.

She looked back at him trying to seem brave, but her eyes betrayed her:

"No, you don't frighten me at all."

"Is that so?" He smirked, leaning even closer.

To his surprise, Kumiko's dark eyes sustained his gaze as she lifted her face to meet his.

"If you had wanted to kill me, you would have done it already. What is it that you want then?"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as close as he could. "I want you!" His mind was screaming, but he couldn't let it out. Instead, he just stared at her, his golden orbs penetrating the depths of her darkness. She looked back at him, surprised and not knowing what to do, she just sat there, in his arms.

He noticed with astonishment that his own heart was beating faster, and it was telling him not to let her go, but his will was stronger.

He pulled away and turned his back on her. It was consuming him that his behavior was starting to show similarities to his half brother. He had seen the way Inuyasha looked at the Miko that traveled with him and yet he would not admit his feelings for her. It was different, he told himself. Inuyasha was a hanyou and the girl was human, a relationship between them was possible. However, a youkai and a human...that was not.

He walked on in silence, ignoring Kumiko all the way.

"What's wrong with him..." She was utterly confused. "He's acting really strange..."

Yet she realized it was better not to ask any questions and she just followed him silently.

His words still lingered in her mind and she found it hard to think of him as not human even though it was the truth.

She was so curious about demons, but asking him questions would only raise suspicions and her ignorance about this world had little chance of going unnoticed. She sighed heavily and continued walking, although her feet hurt like hell.

Shortly after, Ah-Un returned and a humble Jaken followed the group as far away from his master as he could.

Night was beginning to fall so Sesshoumaru decided to finally stop.

"We will stay here for the night." He announced.

Kumiko appeared relieved because she was very tired and sat down, leaning on the dragon as usual. Just as Rin did...it struck the taiyoukai. The girl was shivering. The nights had indeed gotten too cold for a human.

"Jaken." He called.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" The little toad demon came running.

"Make a fire." He commanded.

Jaken seemed extremely pleased to be of help to his master and raised his staff yelling:  
"Nintoujo!"

A wave of fire came from one of the staff's skulls and hit a pack of wood that started to burn peacefully. Soon Kumiko seemed to get warmer and her dark eyes started to get heavy.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru..." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Goodnight miko." Came his deep, low voice.

"If he would have just added a Ku to that miko..." She thought yawning heavily. Well it was a progress anyway. Usually he called her "human", a word that sounded somewhat degrading when spoken by him...

"Well he's still a stuck-up, arrogant, selfish...insufferable..." Why should she care anyway...of course there was that little fact that he looked like a god, but she didn't care all that much about looks when the person's character was unbearable. Still a slight smile brightened her beautiful features as she soon drifted away into the world of dreams. The smile lingered on her face.

The demon lord watched her and his expression was no longer cold. He leaned against a tree, resting, but not taking his eyes off her.

It was still dark when she opened her eyes. "I seem to be developing a habit off waking up in the middle of the night." She said to herself. But this time is was different; it was like something had woken her up...something was calling to her. It was the weirdest feeling and she looked toward Sesshoumaru who appeared to be asleep. She got up and followed the strange calling into the dark forest.

Sesshoumaru noticed her leave, but instead of stopping her, he decided to follow. She had such a strange expression on her face...

The girl kept on walking through the forest as she felt the thing she was drawn too get closer.

A feeling struck her suddenly, making her stop. Youkai...lots of youkai...she could feel their auras. She made a step as to turn away, but it was already too late.

Sesshoumaru felt it too. Hundreds of Naraku's youkai were coming toward the girl.

Before he could get there, he heard a roar from one of the monsters. He stopped to observe the scene as bursts of pinkish-white light were coming out of the girl's arms. They were dissolving many youkai at once.

"I have never seen such strong spiritual powers..." He thought, admiring her. "How can something so fragile channel such power? She doesn't even need an arrow." Kumiko never ceased to amaze him.

She was fighting with all of her strength, which seemed endless, but he could see her light fading with every youkai she purified.

Enough watching...he said to himself jumping in the middle of the battle. She didn't notice him as the youkai were obstructing her sight. Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and started to slash left and right. They kept coming...

He felt his anger rising along with his youki.

"Inferior scum..." He spat, a whirl of youki surrounding him.

His eyes turned red as he let his rage take over and a red aura started to grow around him. With a burst of demonic energy, a giant white hound stood in Sesshoumaru's place.

It growled and attacked the youkai with its enourmous teeth. Poison spread from its mouth as it bit the creatures that closed in around the girl. One of them seemed to be bigger and stronger and emanated a strange aura. The demon dog tore it apart with its poisoned fangs, letting a little shard drop on the ground. It was immediately picked up by a pack of Naraku's poisonous bees and carried away.

The remaining youkai started to flee, terrified by their new opponent.

Kumiko sat frozen in fear at the sight of the giant hound. It was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. It started to approach her with slow, graceful movements, growling at her, its frightening fangs revealed.

She backed away a few steps, knowing she couldn't possibly outrun the huge creature. Her eyes were still fixed on it when she fell on the ground. The demon hound was now only a few feet away from her. She raised her hands, trying to purify it, but she had no more strength. With a whispered scream, she sheltered herself with her arms expecting death at any moment.

His enormous mouth was getting closer. She closed her eyes in fear but instead of the bone braking fangs she had expected to feel, she felt a clawed hand grab hers and a warm breath tickled her face. She opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru's golden orbs staring at her, his beautiful face bearing an amused expression.

"How did you...Where's...?" She managed to mumble with the most surprised look the demon lord had even seen in a being, human or youkai.

He forced himself not to smile as he found the situation extremely amusing and kept staring into her dark eyes, not saying a word.

She knit her brows for a second and her eyes shifted from his golden orbs to the crescent moon on his forehead. The demon hound had one too...

"You...It was you!" She murmured in astonishment.

"What puzzles you so? Is it this shell that you have believed to be my true appearance?" He said, capturing her eyes again.

"Shell?" She dropped her jaw.

"What you just saw was my true form. I only take human appearance because it is convenient to me." He answered searching her eyes for something but finding nothing more than surprise in her dark orbs.

"So...all demons can take human form if they want to?" She asked, still not being able to believe what she had just seen.

"No. Only the powerful ones may do so. Those are the ones to be feared the most, not the pathetic youkai you just ran into." He said with superiority.

"Oh..." She started to understand.

"Now...I thought you said I didn't frighten you...Your look at the sight of my true form begged to differ." He said with sarcasm.

"I didn't know that was you!" She shot back, having gotten past the previous state of shock.

He didn't answer but grinned like he had won their argument.

"You can let go of my hand now." She said, narrowing her eyes at his arrogance.

He was taken aback by her words, as he didn't notice he was still holding her hand. He let it drop and turned away from her.

"Stop running away by yourself at night. Next time I won't bother to save you." His cold voice came.

She felt the burning urge to snap back at him, but seeing how, in her shock, she had forgotten to thank him, stopped herself and followed him back in silence.

When they had reached the camping place, the sun wasn't up yet.

"Don't go back to sleep." The demon lord said in a low voice. "Dawn is too close."

"I wasn't planning to." She replied, annoyed by his attitude.

He ignored her and sat down against a tree a few feet away, waiting for the sun to rise.

He looked a bit sad, she thought. She went and sat down next to him, which caused him to turn his head and look at her with surprise.

"Thanks for saving me...Your true form is amazing." She murmured, giving him a smile.

His amber eyes stared at her and she raised her head to meet them.

"I know." He only answered the second part of her phrase. But remembering something he asked:

"How come you know so little about demons?"

"I just...never came across any until now..." She answered honestly.

"How is that possible?" Came the next question.

"I've...been sheltered?" She tried, not willing to tell him the truth. "He would probably say I'm crazy anyway." She thought.

He listened to her increasing heartbeat and looked her straight in the eyes, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into him.

"Do not lie to me."

"You won't believe me even if I told you the truth!" She snapped.

"Try me." Was his simple answer.

She sighed and said slowly:

"I come from the future, I was looking at a strange old well and suddenly something dragged me in and I found myself here. That something was Naraku...you know the rest."

He inspected her for any signs of a lie and he found none. She was telling the truth. From the future...

"You mean to say there are no demons in the future?" He asked, knitting his brows.

"Not that I know of..." She replied, but not wanting to worry him added quickly:

"This probably is an alternate past which will have another future than mine."

"Damn...what am I talking about...alternate past, he probably doesn't understand a thing." Kumiko thought and searched his golden eyes, but contrary to what she had expected, his expression was a full understanding one. "He's really intelligent for someone of his time." She said to herself in admiration.

He seemed to be deep in thought, analyzing all the information she had given him. After a few moments, he asked:

"You cannot get back to your time?"

"No, I tried...but..." She stopped as tears started to fill her eyes. Her family...would she ever see them again? They probably thought she was dead by now. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she thought of them.

Without realizing it, Sesshoumaru stroked her cheeks, whipping the tears away. She raised teary puzzled eyes at him but his face was as unreadable as ever. Despite his touch, the tears wouldn't stop pouring and she turned her face away from him.

"He probably despises me even more right now..." She thought sadly as she struggled out of his grip.

Her thoughts couldn't be further away from the truth. The taiyoukai hated to see her cry, but not for the reason she thought. It hurt him to see her in pain. Her struggles were nothing to his strength, but he released her wrist and let her walk away to cry on Ah-Un. He didn't know what else to do.

The girl had fallen asleep despite his warnings, but he had no plans of waking her up.

Jaken woke up though and started to mumble something about "lazy humans" when a rock hit him hard on the head, knocking him over.

"Be silent." He heard Sesshoumaru's deep voice.

The youkai lord sat down next to the girl, watching her as she slept. The tear marks were still obvious on her face but she seemed in peace now. "So pure..." He found himself thinking. "What would Naraku possibly want from a creature like her?" He felt the hatred for the hanyou rising inside of him. "That dirty half-breed will not touch her..." He thought with determination. He realized he was now thinking of Kumiko as his. Just like he considered Rin to be his. No one would take what was his.

Blood-red eyes glowed with malice in a dark room. Naraku grinned as he observed Sesshoumaru through a mirror held by a white child. The little girl had empty black eyes and seemed unaware of anything that went on around her. Naraku's spawn, the nothingness youkai proved very useful...her mirror had the capacity to absorb some attacks and bounce them back as well as to capture souls. It was extremely handy to see what his enemies were doing too.

And right now he watched the demon lord's actions with satisfaction.

He had been extremely surprised when the girl had found herself traveling with such a powerful demon, but now his reactions toward the Miko were intriguing him.

"Could the great youkai lord, Sesshoumaru, be falling for this little human?" He thought, analyzing the taiyoukai's beautiful face. "Damn his unreadable mask...I will soon find out anyway. And if that's so..."

Naraku's face widened with an evil grin and a spark appeared in his blood colored orbs.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hanyou and The Other Miko

**A/N:** Sorry that it's a little short, the next ones will be longer, I promise!

**Chapter 4: The hanyou and the other Miko from the future**

Kumiko woke up in a few hours feeling ashamed about her previous outburst.

"I went to sleep...he's gonna be really angry now." She thought.

She got up meekly to see an indifferent youkai lord and an oddly silent Jaken.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"What, he's not glaring at me with murderous looks? He's not even threatening me? Nothing?" She thought with surprise.

"So...where are we going?" she dared.

"To meet someone who might have information about Naraku's whereabouts" he answered.

"Who?" She was too curious for her own good.

He decided to answer her, though he had no pleasure in doing so:

"My half-brother". His voice got even colder as he pronounced the words. He hated the fact that he was related to a hanyou.

"Your half-brother?" She was awed. She had never pictured Sesshoumaru having a brother, or a mother and a father for that matter.

"That's stupid. Why wouldn't he?" She thought. "I wonder if his half-brother is like him. One arrogant self-centered demon lord is enough on this planet."

She kept walking alongside Ah-Un thinking about all that had happened and that seemed too unbelievable to be true. "Demons, dragons, I suddenly find out I have spiritual powers and now I have to travel with him."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the low voice of the demon lord:

"If we keep walking we will not reach them until they get to a village." He approached her and swooped her up into his arms.

"Are we flying again?" she asked with a smile.

"It no longer frightens you?" His golden eyes turned to glare into her dark ones.

"No...not with you I mean. I trust you." She answered.

He felt happy when he heard her words. "Why?" he asked himself receiving no answer.

" We need even quicker means of transportation." It was his turn to smile.

"Quicker than flying? What are you gonna do, teleport or something?" she asked ironically.

"Yes." He answered simply amused by the look on her face. "This might be strange for a human but just close your eyes and hold tight." Not giving her time to answer his form changed into an orb of light and took off with incredible speed.

Before she could realize what was happening they were on a hill and he released her from his arms. Just a few meters away was a strange group. A boy dressed in red and with long white hair and dog ears, another one dressed like a monk, a girl with a giant boomerang and a little fox youkai sitting on the shoulders of a girl in a school uniform?

"But that's the school uniform of my time..." she thought and hope brightened her dark eyes. "Could she be from the future like me? Maybe she knows how to get back!"

The boy with the dog ears seemed profoundly disturbed by their appearance:

"Sesshoumaru! What the fuck are you doing here?" he barked.

"Can't I visit my little brother from time to time?" the taiyoukai smiled with an evil look.

"Yeah right! You're here for the Tessaiga, aren't you? You're not getting it!" he shouted again placing a hand on his sword.

"Stop barking Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru silenced him with a wave of his hand. "I have no further interest in the Tessaiga. Other matters bring me here now."

He simply walked past Inuyasha and addressed the monk.

"What do you know about Naraku?" he asked coldly.

The monk seemed frightened by the demon lord and answered him quickly:  
"We've been searching for him for a while but his scent just disappeared. In our last encounter with him, Inuyasha wounded him badly but he managed to escape and hide somewhere. We're walking from village to village trying to gather some information."

"So you know nothing. Figures Inuyasha couldn't manage to kill the bastard. Such is the weakness of a half-breed." He said despisingly, turning away from them.

"Oh yeah, I didn't see you killing him either so shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha shouted and his golden eyes turned to Sesshoumaru's left arm, noticing it's presence with surprise.

"I see your arm grew back somehow, don't matter, stay away from Tessaiga if you wanna keep it!" he added.

"Do not dare to give this Sesshoumaru orders." The demon lord growled and was just about to give the insolent hanyou a lesson when he saw the golden-haired miko take off from behind him.

Kumiko ran towards the girl in the uniform. She knew Sesshoumaru would be furious, but she didn't care. If there was a way back she had to know. She stopped a few feat in front from her and asked:

"You're not from around here, are you? You're wearing a school uniform. Please forgive my rudeness but I have to know. Are you also from another time?"

The girl had an expression of surprise on her face and joy started to shine in her eyes:

"Yes, I am, my time is 500 years from now. And you?"

"Mine too I guess! My name's Kumiko, how did you get here? Have you been here long? Do you know how to get back?" the questions came pouring out quickly as she was afraid Sesshoumaru would come between them.

Sesshoumaru was going to intervene, but stopped when he heard the rain of questions. There she goes, reminding him of Rin again.

"My name's Kagome, I got here through a well, yes, I've been here quite long, actually I never stay that long, I go back and come here again and so on." She stopped trying to catch her breath and hoping she had answered all of Kumiko's questions.

"Through a well...it must be the same one." Kumiko thought and her hope started to fade.

"So you can get back? How?" she asked again.

The rest of the group was staring at them and Sesshoumaru started to show obvious signs of annoyance, but Kumiko couldn't care less right now.

"Through the same well I got in." Kagome answered.

"But...I can't go back that way, I tried" Kumiko sighed with disappointment.

"Well how did you get here the first place? Did you have a Shikon shard?" Kagome asked knitting her brows.

Kumiko was just about to ask what a Shikon shard was but suddenly the sky became dark and thousands of youkai started pouring out.

"Naraku's youkai!" she heard the girl with the huge boomerang say.

"Sango-chan, look out!" Kagome yelled firing an arrow of light at an ugly snake youkai that was going for Sango's neck.

Everyone started to fight. Inuyasha pulled out his sword that instantly transformed into a fang and eradicated hundreds of creatures with one swing. Sesshoumaru sliced up as many youkai as he could, Sango's boomerang cut through the masses and the monk sucked the monsters in through a black hole in his right hand. But they were just too many.

Sesshoumaru tried his best to keep them away from her, she noticed, but they kept coming, millions of them darkened the sky. Above them, a strange white figure watched with satisfaction as they were overcome. She could hear him laughing, the most evil, twisted laugh she had ever heard.

Her friends were losing and the disgusting youkai were closing in on her. She had to do something. She looked up at the man in the baboon pelt and felt her anger grow. He brought her here and now was trying to kill her friends. She felt energy grow inside her as well and an enormous wish to protect everyone.

One of the youkai touched her. She could feel his sharp teeth sink into her shoulder and his cold greasy skin slide against her arm.

"NO!" she yelled, closing her eyes tightly as an enormous burst of pinkish white light erupted from her. The light swallowed everything in front of her and the swarms of youkai dissolved in it as well as Naraku's puppet.

The last thing she saw was everyone's amazed eyes staring at her and she collapsed on the ground.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "Such enormous spiritual powers..." she mumbled, running towards the girl.

Sesshoumaru couldn't remember being more astonished in his entire life. No miko he had ever seen had such strength, the amount of purifying energy she had released was unimaginable. How could all that power be stored in such a delicate little creature?

"It's okay, she's just fainted!" Kagome announced checking her pulse.

"That was amazing. It must have required all of her strength." The monk said in admiration.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha turned to his half-brother, what's with her? You kidnap her or something?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards her and lifted the unconscious miko into his arms. Inuyasha's question was bothering him. He didn't kidnap her but she was forced to travel with him and hated the fact that his half breed half brother had reminded him of it.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru paid no attention to Inuyasha's question and was getting away with Kumiko, Kagome asked in a low voice:

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, the medicine from my world will help her recover faster; it will only take a few moments to bandage her arm." She was almost begging him.

The demon lord looked at Kumiko's wound. It seemed deep. For a youkai it would have been nothing, but for a human...he could take no chances.

He gave in and returned, holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He laid her gently on the ground and Kagome rushed to her side with bandages and medicine. As she cleaned the wound she dared to address Sesshoumaru in the politest way she could:

"It seems she is from my time. Do you know how she got here, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

To everyone's surprise he answered:

"Naraku brought her here. He needs her for something, I do not know what, and she does not know it herself. It seems he made it so that she could not return."

"Oh, Naraku must have done something to the well then, one with her spiritual powers should have had no trouble returning..."

"But Kagome, Sango said in a low tone, that means you cannot return either."

Kagome's eyes saddened, but only for a brief moment.

"It's okay, we'll just finish off Naraku and everything will be back to normal." She said in an optimistic tone finishing up with Kumiko's bandages.

The girl was still unconscious and very pale. Sesshoumaru picked her up gently and carried her away without a word.

"What will you do with her?" Kagome asked with a worried voice.

This human was truly impertinent, questioning him like that. Nevertheless, he felt the need to tell her he wouldn't harm the girl.

"She will be safe." he said reverting into the orb of light.

In a split second he was gone, leaving them with tons of unanswered questions.

"Keh!" Inuyasha growled. "That conceded bastard! One day I'll rim him apart with Tessaiga.!"

"What could Naraku want with Kumiko-sama?" Miroku wondered loudly.

"I have never seen such spiritual force." Sango added.

"And she is from my world...Naraku's mystery just keeps getting bigger. What the hell is he planning now?" Kagome's voice came angrily.


	6. Chapter 5: Do Youkai Have Feelings?

**Chapter 5: Do youkai have feelings?**

The demon lord returned to Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama! Where have you been?" His loyal servant came running.

"Silence, Jaken." He replied walking past him and laying Kumiko on the ground against Ah-Un.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, what happened to the human?" Jaken couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"Jaken. I do not wish to be disturbed. Leave us. Now." His cold voice rang in the silent night.

"As you wish, my Lord." Jaken walked away silently.

The taiyoukai was worried about Kumiko. She still hadn't regained consciousness. Her incredible power had impressed him more then he would have liked to admit. He knew she had great power, but what she had just done was beyond great, it was amazing. He did feel something for her, he could deny that no longer, but still...a human...

Would he be subjected to the same destiny as his father? He despised his father's relationship with that human woman so much. He died for that woman. The demon lord thought it was pitiful at the time. Would he repeat his father's mistake? Was it a mistake? He didn't know what to believe anymore. His feelings for Kumiko confused him greatly.

A low sound alerted him to her awaking. In a second he was next to her with one knee on the ground, holding her up:

"Sesshoumaru...You're safe...The youkai..." her voice was merely a whisper.

She was worried about him? In her condition, she thought of him first? His cold heart was the one that was beating faster this time. She was truly a unique creature.

"I'm fine. The youkai are gone. You purified them all." He answered in a soft voice.

"I did?" she asked seeming surprised. "Of course, they were nothing for one such as myself" she added, smiling with irony.

He smiled back and lifted her into his lap with his arms held tightly around her.

"Are you better?" he asked.

"No." she answered slowly turning her dark eyes to meet his twin suns.

"I'm hungry." she added with a grin.

She scared him for a moment. He smiled again, amazed by her power to make him happy.

"Jaken." He called.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" his servant came running.

"Go find human food." He said and watched her with a little grin of his own. "Lots of it."

She started laughing and her laugh tickled his ears. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"Are the others ok? I mean, your brother and Kagome." She asked.

The use of the word "brother" made him feel uneasy but he answered.

"They are fine."

"I see my wound was bandaged, I suppose Kagome did it. It doesn't hurt; she really is good at this." She said touching her bandage.

"I am glad." He replied.

She wanted to ask him about Inuyasha, she knew it would probably be a sensitive subject but since he was so nice tonight, maybe...

"Your brother seems...energetic." she said in lack of something better to describe Inuyasha. "You don't like each other very much, do you?"

Her question surprised him. It was too straight forward, but she would eventually find out anyway.

"My brother is not like me. He is a hanyou, a half-breed. His mother was human."

"So that's why you don't like him?" she asked looking a bit offended.

"You do not understand." He replied turning his eyes away from her.

"Explain it to me."

Sesshoumaru's gaze seemed far away, as he answered:

"My father died because of Inuyasha's mother. He was injured and yet he would have survived if he hadn't given his life to protect her."

"Oh..." she didn't know what to say. She felt compassion for Sesshoumaru and a part of her felt happy thinking he was capable of feelings. He must have loved his father very much.

"I'm sorry." She said softly leaning her head against his chest.

"Why? It is not your fault." He replied absently.

"I'm sorry for you."

His body tensed as he replied knitting his brows:

"I have no need for anyone's pity."

"It's not pity!" she shot. He really didn't understand anything when it came to feelings.

He seemed to relax a little so she added in a low voice:

"If your father gave his life to save that woman, he must have truly loved her."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, as his golden orbs seemed to look through her.

"Can't you accept that?" she asked searching his eyes.

His silence was the answer.

"Because she was human?" she knitted her brows.

He didn't answer. Instead, he gently released her from his lap and got up.

"I said too much." she thought.

He turned away from her and walked towards a near-by lake.

"He was so nice and now...I don't know what to believe anymore." She thought with a sad look on her face as she leaned against Ah-Un. She had started to care for the dragon a great deal, it was always so gentle with her...unlike the master, she thought. Slowly, despite the thoughts clouding up in her head, her eyes got heavy and sleep claimed her.

The demon lord was looking at his reflection in the lake's waters. Her question had disturbed him. He thought about the reasons for which he disliked his half-brother. The fact that he had been sealed by a human for 50 years and unable to help him protect their father's lands was part of it, but mostly...the fact that he was a hanyou. In addition, he had almost hated his father for his relationship with that human woman.

He despised humans...but he didn't despise her, or Rin. But how to make her understand that...maybe his opinion of humans was wrong. Nevertheless, it was hard to throw away something that he had believed his whole life.

He saw himself in the clear waters. His appearance had human form, only because he wished it to. He was still different from them because of his long silver hair, golden eyes and purple stripes on his face, symbol of his lineage. He tightened his fist and sank his claws into his own flesh. Claws that were harder than steel and cut better than a sword. His wound healed instantly.

He turned away from his reflection, furious. Humans were weak pathetic creatures. He hated her for making everything suddenly so complicated. No. He didn't hate her. On the contrary.

He returned and saw her sleeping peacefully, cuddled into Ah-Un. The dragon was wrapped around her protectively, just as he did with Rin. He didn't mind she was human. The food Jaken had brought while he was away was lying next to her untouched. Was it his fault? He regretted making her feel uneasy. He offended her and he was sorry.

The demon lord sighed heavily for the first time in his life and sat down in front of her, watching her.

When the sun began to rise, he got up, knowing she would wake soon. He did not want to face her now.

He woke up Jaken with a kick and instructed him:

"We are not walking further today. I have some business. Take care of the girl. If she is harmed in any way, you will suffer the consequences."

Jaken quickly answered:

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! I, Jaken, will guard her with my life!"

"So be it." He said coldly and departed.

Kumiko woke up and yawned heavily. Sesshoumaru was missing. Jaken waved his staff towards her and yelled:

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me we are not going anywhere today! So eat your food and rest, useless human!"

She would have to do something about his insults. It wouldn't take much to purify the little toad, but she had other things on her mind so she just took the bowl and started eating absently.

The day was pretty boring without Sesshoumaru around, she noticed. She couldn't wander off to far away because of Jaken's constant supervision and there wasn't anything to do but play with Ah-Un. She needed a bath really bad, but with Jaken here she wasn't sure she would be comfortable.

She thought about Sesshoumaru. She was beginning to develop feelings for him and she didn't want that. He didn't seem too fond of humans and she understood nothing of his attitude recently. He was sometimes nice and almost sweet just to turn into an unreadable block of ice at the slightest personal question. She didn't want to get attached to him, she would probably get hurt.

Still she was glad when she saw the taiyoukai returning. At least it wouldn't be so boring.  
"He sure took his time." she thought. It was almost sundown.

He didn't even spare her a glance as he sat down on a rock. He remained silent and cold. She couldn't take that any longer.

She walked up to him, determined, and put one knee down in front of him. Looking directly into his eyes she asked:

"Do you hate humans?"

Her bold question surprised him, but his face remained unreadable. Silence fell for a few moments until his answer came:

"I don't hate you."

"I am human." She stated the obvious.

"I know." He replied sustaining her gaze.

She searched his eyes trying to find something, any sign of a feeling. The golden orbs remained as emotionless as ever.

She got up and turned her back on him. "Ugh! He's unbearable!" She said to herself. She wanted to get away from him, as far away as she could.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop her.

She walked towards the huge lake, surrounding the shore until she thought she had reached a good distance.

She looked around. She was alone. He hadn't followed her. She almost felt like breaking into tears, but held it back. Instead, she got undressed and stepped into the cold waters of the lake. No monster was there. She had learned to feel a youkai's presence.

"Why do I even care..." she asked herself already knowing the answer. She had feelings for him and the fact that he considered her a lesser creature really hurt.

"It's all my fault anyway..." she thought, angry at herself. "I always knew he despised humans..."

She sunk her head under water to get her hair wet and then swam to a deeper place. She could barely touch the bottom of the lake now and only her head was on the surface. The cold water made her feel better so she sank her head again.

When she emerged from the water, she saw Sesshoumaru's white form on the shore in front of her. She almost chocked from the unexpected shock but regained her senses quick enough. She was angry with him, what the hell was he doing here?

He sensed her anger and his hand reached to one of his swords.

"He wants to kill me now?" was her first thought but seeing he had laid the sword on the grass and was pulling out the second one to apply it the same treatment she realized her thought was stupid.

Now he was unstrapping his armor and laying it next to his swords. He did the same thing with his haori remaining naked from the waist up. His body was perfect, it was well built, but not overly buff, it was just right and his skin was flawless.

He slowly got in the water and walked towards her.

"What _ARE_ you doing?" she yelled, realizing she was naked. "Get out NOW!"

She was frightened, he could smell it. She feared that he would take her. No, that's not what he wanted. He continued to walk towards her through the water and stopped right in front of her. While the water was covering everything but her head, it barely past his waist.

"Get out!" she yelled again, but is seemed to have no effect on him. "Please" she tried in a lower voice.

"What you fear will not happen." He finally spoke. "If I had wanted that I would have done it already."

She blushed and looked disturbed that he had said it so easily.

The demon lord turned around and got out of the water. His icy eyes captured hers.

"Get out." He ordered.

"Are you serious? Turn around and wait until I get dressed. If you don't, I'm not coming out!" she snapped.

She was so stubborn, he thought. He could go get her out himself, but that would ruin what he was about to do. He turned around.

She got out and put her clothes on extremely fast. When he figured that she was done, he approached her and wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his skin and hear his heart beating, was it beating a little faster than usual or was it her imagination?

She was still angry with him because of his opinion about her kind and his insufferable attitude of superiority.

"You shouldn't dirty your hands by touching a _human_." She shot knitting her brows and turning her head away from him.

"Woman, do you ever shut up?" came his low, calm voice as his other hand turned her face to him more aggressively than he had intended.

She lifted her gaze to meet his and his amber eyes were warm.

He felt her heart racing against his bare skin. It pleased him. To his surprise, he heard her voice asking:

"Do Youkai have feelings?"

A few days ago he would have simply answered "No." But now, looking in her dark eyes and feeling her so close he answered:

"Youkai do not give in to their every emotion, like humans."

"Then you lie to yourselves." She replied calmly.

He had never thought about it that way. Perhaps she was right. He tilted her chin up and leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her skin and his eyes were shining in a strange way.

"What are you doing?" her voice was a whisper on his skin.

"I have decided to stop lying to myself" he whispered back.

He held her tighter, drawing her closer to him and his lips touched hers gently at first, but then more and more firmly. His tongue caressed her lips, opening them and exploring her mouth. Her heart was beating with incredible speed as she returned the kiss and she felt shivers all over her body.

He kissed her more and more passionately, like he couldn't get enough. His blood was boiling, wanting to taste her whole body, to make her his. His mouth left her lips and started to descend on her neck. His tongue caressed her skin and he bit it gently, feeling her incredibly fast heartbeat. He kept descending on her collar bone, his arms slowly pushing her kimono open as his mouth tasted her. The lines of her breasts became visible and his hot, wet mouth descended slowly on to them. Her hands became rigid and she stopped breathing.

No, he couldn't stop now, his instincts had taken over. "Only a weak demon cannot control the urges of his blood." He disciplined himself raising his head to meet her eyes.

"No..." she whispered looking into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked not understanding.

Was that fear in her scent?

She was trembling and her voice was low when she replied:

"Not yet..."

His golden orbs pierced into hers as if to see into her soul and he suddenly enclosed his arms around her tightly. Her face had such innocence. He wouldn't lose her by doing something foolish.

"I understand." He said simply holding her in his arms.

Her breath was heavy and slow, but she sustained his gaze without blinking. He took her into his arms and sat down against a tree, holding her in his lap.

"You must rest." He said in a soft voice.

"And you should put your clothes on, it's really cold!" she replied seeming concerned.

He held her tighter against his bear skin and answered:

"I'm warm."

And so he was. His skin was soft and she let her head rest on his shoulder. She felt happy and safe as his clawed hand caressed her wet hair. She fell asleep in no time.

Naraku was watching everything with apparent interest through Kanna's mirror.

Another plan had started to form in his brilliant twisted mind. It would be harder to acquire the miko, now that she had Sesshoumaru's protection, but in doing so he would catch two birds with one stone. He wanted the demon lord's powers, but was unable to absorb him. Now he only wanted him out of the way as he was by far his most dangerous enemy. His weak spot, the little human brat, was not traveling with him anymore and he had not found her. But now the mighty youkai lord had another weak spot... The taiyoukai considered himself above everyone else... He would have the woman of his desires and he would have her willingly. He grinned with satisfaction as the plan started to take form in his mind.


	7. Chapter 6: Naraku's Plan

**Chapter 6: Naraku's plan**

The next morning Kumiko woke up in Sesshoumaru's arms. His golden orbs were fixed on her and she sustained the intensity of his gaze.

"Morning Sesshoumaru" she smiled cuddling into him even more.

"Good morning Kumiko" he answered stroking her soft, now dry hair.

She smiled at the sound of her name and felt happy he had decided to finally use it. Being called human or miko was really getting on her nerves anyway. The change in him was obvious and seemed real. She feared he would change his mind in being with a human and revert to his cold self, but it seemed it wasn't so.

"We must travel further today." his voice brought her back to reality "I sense Naraku's disgusting scent."

"Naraku." She remembered. She had almost forgotten about the one that had brought her here to suit his unknown purposes.

He released her gently from his arms and slid his haori and armor back on with fluid motions, placing his two swords at their former place.

She followed him as he walked back to the place where Jaken and Ah-Un were waiting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" came his servant's shrill voice. "Oh, and the human!"

"Jaken. We are leaving. Go get her food. Than follow us. Take Ah-Un with you and return quickly."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" his loyal servant instantly hoped on the dragon and flew away.

"Well...now that we're alone..." the tayoukai reached her waist and pulled her against him, smiling at the blush on her cheeks.

He kissed her again, with all the passion that had been burning inside him since last night. His lips gave her sensations that she had never experienced before. She felt like she was in the middle of a whirlwind and the only stable thing was his warm body. Her hands clutched on to him tightly as she surrendered, like that kiss was stealing the life away from her. He stopped and his yellow eyes examined her with a pleased expression.

"If I go on you might not be able to travel today." He grinned.

She recovered her senses and shot back, returning his grin:

"Don't be so full of yourself...I'm just weak from hunger."

"Is that so...we'll continue this after you eat then."

He liked the way she stood up to him and let her do that. Playing with her amused him, the girl knew he could subjugate her easily and she still fought back which made everything more interesting. He preferred it this way, her giving in little by little until he could completely own her in body and heart.

He released her and started walking. She followed him and, thinking this would be a good time to find out more information, asked:

"So...why are you after Naraku?"  
He expected her question and had already prepared an answer:

"He tried to use me in one of his petty plans once. Also he once dared to take something that belonged to me...His insolence cannot go unpunished. I will take his life."

"What...is he? A youkai?" she asked curiously.

"He is a low-life hanyou, but not one born from a human and a youkai, like Inuyasha. He is born from many youkai that have devoured a corrupted human soul." He said disgusted.

She shivered at his words. "A corrupted human soul devoured by youkai, that's abominable, what being could possibly result from this?" she thought.

As if he could read her mind, Sesshoumaru responded:

"He is a cowardly and disgusting creature, always sending puppets or his minions to do his dirty work and manipulating beings into hurting their loved ones."

"Why? Why would anyone do such a thing?" she asked, appearing horrified.

"His only desire is the Shikon no Tama, as far as I could figure." He answered knitting his brows.

"The Shikon...That thing Kagome was talking about. What is that?" her voice trembled a little as she remembered Kagome said that thing was somehow connected to the travel through time.

He didn't miss the slight tremble in her voice and knew what it was about. His eyes darkened at the thought that he might lose her. That could not happen. She had to be his and he would not let her leave. He decided to answer her and so he did in a cold voice:

"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that gives unimaginable power to youkai and can fulfill human's desires. It has been shattered into pieces little time ago. Inuyasha and his group seek the pieces to make the jewel whole again. So does Naraku, and until now, he has the most shards."

"A jewel that gives power...so everyone's after it..." She thought aloud.

"I am not." He decreted in a superior tone.

Her question was to be expected:

"Why?"

"I do not need some magical trinket to give me power. That is beneath me" He replied.

"Of course you wouldn't." she thought. "What power could the Shikon no Tama give you that you don't already possess?"

Their dialog was interrupted by the arrival of Jaken that had brought lunch for Kumiko. He almost tossed it in her face yelling insults. He didn't get to finish his words as Sesshoumaru's clawed hand raised him by the neck to meet his full stare.

"You will, from now on, address her properly." He dropped his servant, adding:

"Do not anger me again."

Jaken crawled away from him, bowing his head in acceptance. "Sesshoumaru-sama has never ordered me that before, not even with Rin! Could it be that my master is growing too attached to this human? No, I am foolish to think that, it is just bait for Naraku." Jaken reassured himself while following as far from the demon lord as he could.

The sun was beginning to go down as they past a field full of the most wonderful flowers Kumiko had ever seen. She looked pleadingly at the taiyouaki:

"Can we stay here tonight? Please? It's so beautiful!" Her dark eyes implored him.

He gave in to see her happy and answered:

"Very well."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she laughed and started to run through the flowers.

It was amassing to the youkai lord how nature seemed to impress the girl in such a way and make her happy. Rin loved flowers too, she would always pick them up and give them to him. Kumiko and Rin would have gotten along so well, he thought. When this will all be over, he will take them both to live in his castle in the Western Lands.

His gaze followed the girl that was still running amongst the flowers. She was just like a child. Her name suited her perfectly, Kumiko...eternal beautiful child...

His serene thoughts were interrupted by an alert from his senses. A familiar scent was coming this way. Some "friends" of his from the Western Lands. Two demons landed in front of him. They both had human form, a fact that showed that they had power enough to control their appearance.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama" One of them spoke with a grin.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned his head to see where the girl was. She had wondered to far away to see them. He was thankful for that.

"What are you doing here, Kazumo?" the taiyoukai asked in an icy tone.

One of the demons looked in the same direction, following Sesshoumaru's gaze and said in a low voice:

"We have heard you are planning to take a human mate. We didn't believe it, but I see now it is true. We cannot allow you to do that. The Lord of The Western Lands cannot have a human mate."

This was not the time to fight his opponents from the Western Lands, nor to announce that he had chosen a mate. Naraku had to be dealt with first. He would deal with these insolent bastards and those who followed them afterwards. Still, the demon's impudent words stirred his anger.

"You have become quite arrogant, Kazumo, what are you thinking questioning me?" he spoke, his icy eyes piercing through the demon's.

He could defeat both of these foes...but surely there were more. He couldn't keep the girl safe from Naraku while fighting them every day. Aside from that, his lands would be torn apart by war if news of this got there before he did.

The demon Kazumo took a step back, but replied with bitterness:

"Your father made the same mistake."  
"Do not dare soil my father's memory with your unworthy mouth!" Sesshoumaru growled putting a clawed hand on one of his swords.

His immense youki started to grow along with his anger, terrifying the two demons. However, it was the wrong way to handle things, he thought, calming himself.

"I do not know who started such a rumor, but I choose any pet I want." He said. It hurt him to call her that, but for now it was the only way.

"Pet, you say?" the other demon asked with an evil grin.

"I do not like to repeat myself." The taiyoukai snapped with his youki growing again.

"She is merely a play thing then?" Kazumo asked.

"Indeed." Was Sesshoumaru's simple answer. "Now be gone...you offend my eyes."

"A pleasure, as always...Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kazumo said bitterly before taking off with the other demon.

Kazumo did not doubt his word. He wasn't happy about it though, Sesshoumaru thought, he must have hoped to use that fact against him and take over the Western Lands. The taiyoukai sighed with sadness. After dealing with Naraku he would have to let out the truth. But with him in the castle of the Western Lands, they would have to accept it or die.

Kumiko was resting in the flowers when she saw a strange child approach her. The little girl was white...her hair, her skin, her clothes, all white. The only thing that had some color were here black eyes. Not like Kumiko's, they were totally blank and seemed empty. The little girl was holding a mirror.

"Look." Her voice was a mere whisper

Kumiko did as she said and in the mirror she saw Sesshoumaru and...two other demons she didn't know. He was talking to them. She looked closer and realized with astonishment that she could hear their voices. She heard Sesshoumaru talking about a pet and than saying she was a play thing. No, this couldn't be true, he wouldn't say that! She thought desperately.

"The mirror never lies." Said the strange little girl in a low voice, as if she had read her thoughts.

"No! It's not true!" she yelled running back towards the place where she had left Sesshoumaru.

As she was getting close she saw the two demons from the mirror take off. She fell on her knees, entirely covered by the tall flowers. It was true. She had to escape from him; she didn't want to see him, to hear him lie to her again. She got up and started running away as fast as she could, tears pouring down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid! She had let herself get ensnared by a demon who thought humans were lower than the dirt on his boots! She kept running and running without looking back driven by the desire to get as far away from him as possible. In her pain she didn't even wonder about the white child. She couldn't sense any youki from her anyway and she didn't care who she was. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she ran as fast as she could.

Sesshoumaru picked up her movement and ran after her. His speed was incredible and she couldn't compete with him, but just as he was closing in on her, a barrier got in his way.

Naraku's barrier.

The girl was still running on the other side of it. She had not noticed it.

"Show yourself, you scum!" Sesshoumaru spat pulling out one of his swords and trying to slice the barrier. It had no effect.

"You should control your anger, Sesshoumaru-sama." He heard the familiar mocking voice of Naraku's puppet. "That barrier is unbreakable. Even for you." it seemed to smile underneath the baboon skin.

"What have you done to her?" He growled trying to control his urge to rip apart the puppet. That would be useless and he needed information.

"Me? But Sesshoumaru-sama, it is you who has done something to her..." the puppet's voice sounded annoyingly pleased.

"What are you talking about, you bastard?" He barked.

"I merely showed her...A pet...a play thing? Where those not your own words?"

Sesshoumaru froze, realizing he had fallen into another of Naraku's traps. The puppet started to laugh and Sesshoumaru could control himself no longer. His claws ripped it apart, but he could only feel the baboon skin. The flesh he had wanted to cut so badly was not there. He felt foolish, he had been again manipulated by that cowardly hanyou and now he had lost her, the only woman he truly loved. Naraku made it so that he would hurt her. He could smell her tears in the air and it made his heart bleed. He realized she thought she had been only a toy to him. How wrong she was...He couldn't just sit there and do nothing. He reverted into an orb of light and took of with incredible speed after Kazumo.


	8. Chapter 7: Kagura's Heart

**Chapter 7: Kagura's heart**

In a dim lighted room, Naraku watched with satisfaction as one of his puppets suddenly got cut and fell on the floor. The white child appeared before him holding the mirror that showed Kumiko stopping near a tree and bursting into tears.

"Good work, Kanna." Came Naraku's cold voice.

"Kagura." He called. "It is your turn."

A young woman with tinted red eyes slid the door open. She stopped for a moment and examined Kanna's mirror.

"What's wrong, Kagura? Are you not eager to meet your rival?" Naraku asked with a grin.

Kagura's eyes snapped toward Naraku, but she quickly lowered them.

"Think I didn't know? Your eyes follow Sesshoumaru more than they should." He said, apparently enjoying the effect his words had on her.

"Nonsense!" she protested.

"Go now and do as I ordered." He waved his hand, appearing bored.

She turned around and quickly left the mansion.

"The hell with that bastard! I am the wind, I should be free...and one day I will be." She thought bitterly, taking a feather out of her hair and throwing it into the wind. The feather became large and she traveled on it, guided by the wind, to her "rival".

The girl was leaning weakly against a tree with tears pouring out of her beautiful dark eyes. "I shouldn't cry anymore...it's pitiful." she said to herself trying to suppress the pain that wouldn't go away.

"Hey, are you all right?" she heard a feminine voice near her.

She raised her eyes to see a girl about her age in a very beautiful kimono. She had dark hair and red...red eyes? And that youki...she was undoubtedly youkai.

"Stay away or you'll be purified." Kumiko stated.

Kagura was surprised; even in her current state, this girl had the strength to resist her. This was harder than she had originally anticipated.

"I only want to help you." She said, trying to sound concerned.

"I do not trust youkai." Came her sad voice.

"You're probably right not to, but I mean you no harm. I have heard Naraku is looking to capture you and you are not safe here by yourself." Said the wind youkai.

"Naraku, huh...And who are you?" The girl asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"I am Kagura, an...enemy of Naraku." That wasn't entirely untrue, Kagura thought.

"So you want me to come with you so you can lure him out, and "keep me safe"?" Kumiko said whipping her tears. "No thank you, I've heard that one before."

"No, I will just escort you to a human mansion where he wouldn't think to look for you!" Kagura lied.

"Why do you want to help me?" Kumiko asked, knitting her brows.

"Because Naraku wants to get you, so it's in my interest that he doesn't!" Kagura was exasperated.

"A human mansion..." Kumiko thought. "It would be good to see some humans for a change. And Sesshoumaru wouldn't think to look for me there either."

"Fine. Take me to that human mansion" she told Kagura.

"Finally..." Kagura thought. "She's a tough one"...She looked at Kumiko and said softly:

"You will travel with me on one of my feathers. It will be quicker and less dangerous."

"Feathers!" Kumiko asked, dumbstruck.

Kagura took a feather out of hear and tossed in the wind, forming the means of transportation.

"That's...awesome!" she heard Kumiko's astonished voice.

They got on the feather and flew toward Naraku's mansion. Kagura was silently checking the girl out. "She is pretty, I have to admit that, but what did Sesshoumaru see in her to make him fall for her so badly? It's not like he likes humans..." she wondered.

Fortunately for her, Kumiko wasn't in a talkative mood so she didn't ask any questions. They soon arrived at a huge mansion, in a very isolated location, Kumiko noticed. She and Kagura descended slowly and than the wind youkai led her in.

Naraku was smirking, watching the whole thing in Kanna's mirror. "She gave you a hard time, didn't she Kagura...Lucky you're such a good liar..." he thought. It seemed the girl had learned to recognize youki. That was bad. He was hoping to fool her into thinking he was human. Still, he was hanyou, so there was a slight chance he could pull that off. He dismissed Kanna with a wave of his hand, sending her to the west wing of the mansion. She was coming.

Seconds later, Kumiko appeared in front of his door. She saw the lord of the mansion sitting inside the shadowy room. She felt youki, but Kagura was there so it probably was from her.

"I have brought you a guest." Kagura said.

"Very well." He responded.

Kagura simply turned around and left. He couldn't order her around now that he wanted the girl to think he was human.

Kumiko could still feel youki, something was wrong...He looked human, nothing in his appearance pointed out that he might be youkai. The man had dark colored hair, dark eyes, with a tint of red, but maybe it was because of the way the room was lit. He had no claws or other marks that could betray his race. She didn't know what to believe as his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Please, make yourself at home. Kagura told me you are hunted by powerful youkai. They will not look for you here."

She approached him and sat down in front of him, asking in a cold voice:

"Are you human?"

This was it. He had to fool her into thinking that, but her question showed she could feel his youki. Not only beings had youki, some objects possessed it to, he thought. Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga, had youki because it was a demon blade. The thoughts crossed his mind in a split second and she could not notice that delay when he answered:  
"I am very much human, the youki you feel comes from my sword. It is a demon blade."

"Demon blade?" she thought and suddenly she remembered Inuyasha's sword. It had youki, she could feel it, but back then she didn't know what it was. She looked at him again, unsure, and his completely human form fooled her into believing his words even as she had some doubts left.

"I am sorry for questioning you like that." She said slowly. "Thank you for your hospitality."

If he could, Naraku would have grinned with satisfaction. It was going well.

"You must be hungry. I will order dinner to be prepared. My servants will show you to your room." He said.

She got up and followed a young woman that led her to her room. She could feel no youki from her.

"What demon would have human servants...he must be human." She thought and all the doubts in her mind faded. Her room was nice. It had a huge bed and a fire place. That was all she could ask for. She called the young woman that was about to leave her room.

"Excuse me, where can I take a bath?"

"The bathroom is next to this room, my lady. The master especially arranged for that. If you will need anything else, please call me. My name is Nezuna."

"Ok...Thank you." Kumiko replied, somewhat surprised by all this hospitality.

She wasted no more time in her room and went straight to the bathroom, taking her clothes off quickly. She sank into the hot scented water full of flower petals. The lord of the mansion was really nice to her, she thought. The pain was still present in her heart and Sesshoumaru's beautiful face appeared to her every time she closed her eyes. Her lips couldn't forget his and her body still yearned for his touch. Her eyes flooded with tears once again...She felt so alone.

Naraku observed her through Kanna's mirror. It seems she had gotten very attached to the demon lord, he thought. It would be more challenging to break her now and make her fall into his arms on her own accord...but then again he appreciated a good challenge. He liked playing this little cat and mouse game with her. And when it was all over he would have the object of his desires. The complete Shikon no Tama.

Sesshoumaru had reached Kazumo quicker than he himself had expected. His speed was of course much superior to the other youkai's , but the desire to have Kumiko back safe gave him even more power.

Kazumo realized he couldn't outrun Sesshoumaru, so he stopped and turned to him:

"Why have you followed us?"  
"Silence, you scum." The taiyoukai spat.

He took out his sword and cut the other youkai in half before Kazumo could realize what was going on.

The demon took a few steps back shaking with fear.

The taiyoukai approached him and his claws sunk into the opponent's neck.

"Who has sent you here?" Sesshoumaru barked.

Kazumo's eyes were begging for mercy as he decided not to lie to Sesshoumaru. It only meant more agony.

"He was wearing a white baboon skin that covered his face and he said he was called Naraku." He mumbled with pain.

Sesshoumaru slashed his neck, cutting off his head in one blow. The bastard...He would kill them all, all who took part in Naraku's plot. He realized his anger was blowing out of control. At this rate he would kill anyone who crossed his path. He decided to go back and see if Naraku's barrier was still there. He quickly took to the air and when he descended, he realized the barrier was gone. That meant Naraku must have taken her. He followed her scent. It strangely stopped near a tree. He couldn't smell blood and he sighed with relief. Naraku had not hurt her then. She must have been taken on the path of the air and that was why her smell stopped so abruptly. He sensed Naraku's smell coming closer...

"Kagura!" He growled at the sight of the wind youkai.

Faster than she could see, he jumped in front of her and grabbed her neck, pinning her to a tree. His claws were turning dangerously green with poison.

"Where is she?" He barked, his beautiful golden eyes starting to turn red from anger.

Kagura chocked and, apparently realizing he would kill her, whispered weakly:

"Naraku has her...She is unharmed."

"Where?" His claws sunk into her flesh.

"I don't know!" She cried, coughing heavily.

"You lie." He said, releasing some of his poison. It burned her flesh and caused her to yell in pain.

"I'm not lying! Naraku erased my memory of his whereabouts, he doesn't trust me!" she screamed in pain.

He stopped the poison, but his claws didn't release her flesh. He gazed into her eyes to see if she told the truth. After a few moments, he seemed convinced and dropped her on the ground. She started coughing, holding her injured neck with both hands.

"I see she means a lot to you" she finally managed to speak.

"She is mine! When I find that hanyou bastard, he will beg me for death." Sesshoumaru growled with his immense youki glowing around him in a red aura.

Kagura looked at him with admiration. He was so beautiful and powerful...Even if her heart was held by Naraku, it belonged to Sesshoumaru.

"I do not wish to be your enemy." She said softly.

"But you are." Came his low voice.

"Naraku will kill me if I oppose him. But I swear I will try to find out where she is kept and tell you." Her sad eyes looked directly into his.

"Why?" He asked doubtfully.

"Because I love you." She admitted simply.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her answer. She loved him? He didn't expect that, but in this situation it was useful. He looked at her with eyes full of pity. She realized what his look meant and pulled herself together, taking a feather out of her hair:

"It's ok." She said, "it's the only good thing in my life." And with that she was off.

Sesshoumaru remained still for a second, thinking about what he should do next. Maybe Inuyasha's group had found some information.

He returned to the place where he had left Jaken and Ah-Un, having finally calmed down because Kagura said that Kumiko was unharmed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What happened? Where have you been?" his loyal servant asked in a shrill voice.

"Do not question me. We leave now to find my brother." He said coldly.

Jaken remained dumbstruck. Did Lord Sesshoumaru just refer to Inuyasha as his brother? In his best mood, he would call him his half-brother. What could have changed his master's attitude so?

Actually Sesshoumaru's opinion of humans had considerably changed and, therefore, he no longer despised Inuyasha for being a hanyou.

**A/N**: _If you guys have any criticism, I gladly accept it, you can flame if you like, or to be technical, if you don't like _

_Sesshoumaru: I don't like! Why did she have to be taken by that half-breed?_

_Joy: Because I say so..._

_Sesshoumaru: Who are you to decide, measly human? It will happen as I please. Die! jumps at Joy with his claws flashing green_

_Joy: Oh, shut up...waves hand and magical zipper appears at Sesshoumaru's mouth and magical hand cuffs restrain his hands and feet _

_Joy pets Sesshoumaru on the head : Nice doggy! (I've always wanted to do that) _


	9. Chapter 8: Self Sacrifice

**Chapter 8: Self sacrifice**

Kumiko was now dressed and lying on the bed in her room when Nezuna came in to announce her that dinner was ready.

She followed the quiet young woman to a huge dining room. It was mostly empty aside from the enormous table and the chairs around it. It had the same dim light as the rest of the mansion and shadows seemed to dance on the walls. At the head of the table stood the lord of the mansion who asked her to join him in a polite way:  
"Please do me the honor of dining with me."

"My pleasure." She responded in the same tone.

"I'm sorry, I did not get your name." He said softly.

"Oh, my mistake...You must think I am very rude...My name is Kumiko." She answered, embarrassed.

"On the contrary...I think you are very charming." He replied smiling.

She blushed and lowered her eyes, asking in a low voice:

"And your name is?"

"My name is Kagewaki..." He answered. It was the name of the human identity he had used before in many occasions. His own name suited him better by far though.

The servants were now bringing in the food, which looked delicious, especially to Kumiko's eyes. They began to eat but Naraku's disguised red eyes studied every feature of her face.

"Not bad." He thought. The girl had a certain beauty that attracted him terribly, maybe it was the innocence that shined in her dark eyes that made him want her so bad. He chased the thoughts away as they reminded him of Onigumo's feelings towards Kikyo. The bandit's heart was no longer beating in his chest, his attraction for the girl was his own, it came from Naraku.

She finished eating and politely waited for him to finish as well. And so he did, not long after. He was thankful he could eat human food, unlike full youkai although he was _almost_ one himself as he had gotten rid of the pathetic human heart within him. That _almost_ bothered him greatly.

"Thank you for dinner, Kagewaki-sama. If you will excuse me I am very tired." She said in a low voice.

"It was my pleasure. Go and rest. You need it. Nezuna will show you to your room." He replied.

She was thankful for that, as she strangely didn't seem to remember the way. It was like the rooms changed places when she wasn't looking.

"I'm so tired I'm imagining things." She thought, following Nezuna.

"Uhm...Kagewaki-sama seems like a nice person." Kumiko said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, the Lord is very kind..."She quickly replied.

They got to her door and Nezuna bowed and turned away. Kumiko almost fell on the bed, exhausted. She just sat there realizing she was so tired she couldn't sleep.

"I'll go for a walk...some fresh air will help." She thought getting up and walking out of her room. She knew the way now and had no trouble getting outside. It was dark and the cold air of the night brushed against her warm skin. She started walking around the mansion, surprised to see there was no one outside.

"It must be late..." She thought.

Suddenly she felt youki and turned around to see an ugly snake-like youkai coming towards her. She froze from the shock, giving a small cry just as a male figure pushed her back, and took the youkai's full bite in her stead.

"Kagewaki-sama!" She yelled and snapped back to reality, raising her hand and trying to let the purifying energy out. The burst of pinkish white light didn't come, like something was blocking it. To her surprise, the youkai just flew away into the dark forest next to the mansion.

"Kagewaki-sama, are you all right?" She kneeled besides the injured man. The youkai seemed to have bitten his arm and the wound was deep.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled weakly.

"You...you saved me! You put your life in danger for me!" She realized looking at him with puzzled eyes.

"I couldn't let you get hurt...It was my fault after all, I forgot to tell you not to go outside. The surroundings are filled with youkai. My mansion is guarded against them by holy spells." He managed to say, apparently struggling in pain.

"You're hurt badly, I have to clean your wound and bandage it or it will get infected." She said in a concerned voice.

"First we must get inside or more youkai might come." Kagewaki said trying to get up.

She helped him walk back inside the mansion and into his room and he lied down on the bed.

"I must clean your wound." She said firmly. She spotted a glass of water on the floor near his bed and ripped apart a sleeve of her kimono. She sank the sleeve in the clear water and then started to rub his wound as gently as she could.

Naraku watched her as she took care of his wound. His youkai knew not to touch anyone in his mansion, but this girl's pure aura must have driven them mad. Good thing he was there to stop it, or else the girl might have been dead and his plan ruined. He was also thankful that damned flesh wound didn't heal right away or she would have discovered his true nature. It had worked out for the best, he thought, feeling her gentle touch upon his skin. Now he appeared like her savior and that made it a lot easier to get what he wanted. And upon everything, he had seen with his own eyes that the spells he had cast kept her purifying energy sealed just like he had hoped. Everything was working out so perfectly that he couldn't suppress a small grin.

Kumiko interpreted his expression wrong and rubbed his wound even softer:

"Am I hurting you?" She asked with concern.

"No." He said simply and watched with satisfaction the way the girl's delicate fingers touched his skin.

When she was done cleaning his wound, she carefully wrapped her kimono sleeve around it, tightening it:

"It's not as good as a real bandage, but at least it will stop the bleeding." She stated, examining her work.

"It's perfect." He answered, his dark reddish eyes piercing through her.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered, still holding his injured arm.

"It was nothing..." He said smiling, although to him it really was nothing. "I realized I don't know anything about you." He added.

"Oh...well, there isn't much to know...I am from another time period and I was brought here by a half-demon named Naraku for God knows what and now I'm hiding from him here. That's it." She said smiling.

He seemed astonished and with his eyes examining her every reaction, said:

"I have heard about this Naraku, but know nothing about him."

"I don't know that much either, but from what I heard he is a being resulted from many youkai devouring a corrupted human soul and his desire is the Shikon no Tama." She said still holding his arm in her hands.

"A corrupted human soul devoured by many youkai..." Naraku thought... So she knew...

"That sounds horrible." He replied, appearing disgusted.

"Yep...I can't help but wonder why he brought me here, why me..." She said absently.

"You'll find out soon enough my little Miko..." Naraku thought, hiding the satisfaction he felt.

He took her hands into his and said softly:

"Do not worry, you are safe here."

"I...should go back to my room, it's late." She said, blushing.

He released her hands and said simply:

"Since the servants are all asleep I will escort you back to your room."

"Thank you..." She mumbled, awed by his politeness.

They walked through dark shadowy corridors that gave the girl chills and made her thankful he was with her. When they arrived at her door, she entered the room and said:

"Good night, Kagewaki-sama."

"Good night, Kumiko." He said softly, turning around to leave.

"Sleep tight..." He added in his mind, his now red eyes shining in the dark and an evil grin on his face.

She sat down on her bed thinking, wondering why she couldn't purify that youkai. She extended her arm and tried once more, it was a strange feeling, as if the purifying energy was blocked by something. It wasn't gone, she could still feel it inside of her...

She didn't know all that much about it yet so she decided to just let it be. For the moment there was nothing threatening her anyway. She closed her dark eyes and cuddled inside the soft blankets.

Naraku entered his room and lied down on the bed. His fingers reached for the bandage she had made and stroked it absently.

It was like her soft touch was still there, lingering on his skin, like her scent.

Soon he would have what he wanted, a night with her and the full Shikon no Tama. "Soon, little Miko..." He said to himself, stroking the bandage. The wound underneath had already healed.

Sesshoumaru had picked up Inuyasha's scent. He quickened his pase and shortly reached his brother and the others.

"You again!" Inuyasha growled.

"I have not the patience to deal with you today, hanyou" Sesshoumaru warned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where's Kumiko?" Kagome asked, realizing the reason for his anger.

"Naraku tricked her into running away from me. I have to find her and kill that insolent bastard. Give me any information you have about him." The taiyoukai ordered.

Kagome looked at him with worry shining in her eyes and answered:  
"We haven't found out anything about him yet, but there's something strange about the Shikon shards..."

The demon lord gave her an inquisitive look.

"I've felt it once when Kumiko was here, it was like...they were drawn to her somehow." Kagome said. "Now they seem to be back to normal, just glowing strangely since we headed in this direction."

"I understand." Sesshoumaru said simply and took to the air in the direction they were going.

"Wait, you bastard!" Came Inuyasha's irritated voice. "That girl saved our butts once and Naraku's with her, so we're coming to!"

"Do as you please." The taiyoukai said. "But do not expect me to walk in your pase." And with that he was off, farther then they could see.

"That conceited bastard!" Inuyasha frowned and started walking faster.

"Poor Kumiko..." Kagome said sadly. "I hope that bastard didn't hurt her."

"We have to hurry" Said Sango, jumping on the back of her fire-cat youkai, Kirara, followed by Miroku and the little fox youkai.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they took off as fast as they could in the direction the shards indicated.

**N/A:** If there's anyone who's NOT on vacation and actually gets to read this, please take a couple of minutes to leave a review! Thx!


	10. Chapter 9: Captive

**Chapter 9: Captivity**

The next morning found Kumiko in a really good mood as she had slept relatively well considering everything and she felt good thinking that there was _at least one_ person who cared enough to protect her at the risk of his own life. Even though something obviously suppressed her purifying powers, she didn't care at the moment. Memories of Sesshoumaru were still haunting her, but she kept them away...She wouldn't be so stupid as to think of someone who considered her a toy, she kept telling her herself and tried to ignore the pain in her heart.

A crazy thought lit her dark eyes as she stormed out of her room. She found the kitchen with little effort and saw the servants preparing breakfast for her and their master. She told them a few words and when breakfast was ready she ran out of the kitchen carrying it on a tray. She found his room and politely knocked at the door.

"Come in." Came his low voice.

She complied and burst cheerfully in his room, laying the breakfast tray at his feet.

"You saved me last night...I had to thank you some way." She said, smiling at him.

Naraku remained dumbstruck by her gesture. He was always prepared, but he didn't see this coming at all.

"I would have prepared it myself..." She continued "...but I still need you alive."

To his own astonishment, he started laughing and asked her to sit down with him. This girl, she was different, she never stopped to amaze him and the more he spent time with her the stranger he felt.

"How's your wound?" She asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"It's much better, thanks to you." He answered studying her face. "The food also tastes better." He added.

She blushed and smiled at him happily.

"Could it be so easy?" Naraku asked himself. "Has she forgotten about Sesshoumaru?" He would test it now.

"Sit next to me." He said softly.

She appeared to be dazzled by his request but didn't move from her place in front of him.

He got up instead, kneeled next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The fact that he had her so close troubled him somehow and she looked at him astonished as he lost control of his eye color and they turned red for a second. He couldn't turn back now, even if she noticed, it was to late. He leaned to her and his lips touched hers firmly, almost aggressively as his hand tightened its grip upon her waist.

She struggled and tried to push him back while her eyes shined with anger. The sight of her like that appealed to him even more and he didn't let her go until he heard her cold voice:  
"You are not human. Who are you?"

So the truth was out. He released her from his arms and lifted himself from the floor. His eyes were now blood-red and his expression mocking.

"I am Naraku." He responded looking with satisfaction as her face showed a mix of astonishment, anger and fear.

"Nara…ku" She whispered, drawing herself back from him.

He could smell her fear and he enjoyed it as he approached her with determined movements.

"Stay back, you bastard! Don't touch me!" She yelled, feeling helpless in the lack of her purifying powers.

"Or what?" He grinned, his red eyes gleaming with malice. He kept approaching her and his hand reached toward her neck.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed again and a burst of pinkish-white light shot from her whole body and melted his arm. It instantly grew back as he gazed at her with surprise. She was more powerful than he had anticipated. He should proceed with caution in handling her, as it seemed her purifying energy escaped the seal when she was extremely frightened. He took a few steps back and watched her bitterly. It was getting complicated again.

"You...you tricked me, didn't you? Sesshoumaru never said that! It was all a part of your dirty little plan!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but he did say that. I merely provoked the circumstances. This is the truth, there is no reason to lie to you now." He said smirking.

She got up with teary eyes and made a move towards the door.

"You know you cannot leave this mansion. I will kill you if you try." He said simply.

She remained silent, but gave no signs of resisting.

"Kanna" He called.

Kumiko's eyes snapped towards the door, where the little girl appeared.

"I should have known..." She whispered to herself.

"Escort _my guest_ to her chambers." Came Naraku's mocking voice.

Kumiko walked past Kanna, ignoring her completely and slowly returned to her room.

Naraku recalled Kanna after Kumiko was gone.

"You will pass on my orders to Kagura from now on. You will not tell her anything about my location. She cannot be trusted."

Kanna lowered her head in acceptance and vanished.

Naraku thought about his plan. The stupidest mistake he had made so far was that moment when he lost control of his eye color. He still wondered how that woman could have had such an effect on him. No matter. He would kill her soon. But first Sesshoumaru had to come and witness him take his woman. It was really a stupid thing to do, putting himself in danger like that and he didn't do it usually. But now for some reason he felt an urge to wipe the superior expression off of the dog demon's face.

The taiyoukai was getting closer. It wasn't quite time yet. He needed to put up extra spells to hold Kumiko's purifying powers.

"Kagura." A slow whisper attracted the wind youkai's attention.

"Kanna." She frowned. "Where the hell is Naraku?"

"I cannot tell you." The nullity youkai replied in the same low, almost unreal voice.

"So, what does he want now?" Kagura asked nervously.

"Find Sesshoumaru and delay him as long as you can. By any means, Naraku said."

"By any means..." Kagura thought angrily. The allusion was more than obvious. She hated Naraku more than anything else.

The little girl disappeared whispering:

"Now, Kagura."

Kagura's red eyes looked at the sky. "At least...at least I will see him one last time." She thought..."And then I will be free of Naraku...free of this world."

She tossed a feather into the wind and flew to find Sesshoumaru.

Kumiko lied down in her room on the floor, against her bed. Her eyes were dry; she had no more tears.

"Why is everyone lying to me?" She thought sadly. "Why do they all want to use me?"  
"I'm not an instrument!" She shouted at the empty room.

She looked at her kimono...the one Sesshoumaru had given her. She hated it; whenever she touched it or looked at the fabric, it reminded her of him. And now the torn sleeve reminded her of her stupidity. She wanted to help the bastard; his stupid wound had probably long healed.

"This is all my fault, I'm so stupid...I just give my trust away to any idiot...demon sword my ass!" She thought bitterly.

She got up and went towards the bathroom to sink herself in the hot water. That would relax her a bit. She was worried about what Naraku wanted with her.

When she opened the door, she froze seeing Naraku inside the huge bath tub. His dark hair was falling wet on his wide shoulders and his blood red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

She turned her back on him, making a move for the door.

"You can join me..." He grinned.

"You disgust me." She replied, reaching for the door's handle.

"Do I?" He asked, as the door snapped shut at a wave of his hand.

She tried to pull it open but his low voice stopped her:  
"You don't want me to get up now, do you?"

She turned to him, her eyes burning with anger yet she remained silent.

"You once told me, or should I say Kagewaki, that you wondered why I have brought you here." He said smirking.

She continued to remain silent with her gaze fixed on him.

"Well my little Miko, I will tell you." He said slowly observing her every reaction.

She sat down on the bathroom floor waiting for his reason and remaining stubborn in her silence.

"As you pointed out before, my desire is the Shikon no Tama. The whole Shikon no Tama. That's where you come in. I don't suppose you know very much about the jewel or how it was born. Actually there are very few persons who know its story." His crimson eyes were absent and he looked through her, his voice became lower as he continued.

"A long time ago, many youkai threatened human kind. Their numbers kept growing as they fed off the souls of the dead, the wounded and the weak. Armies of monks and youkai exterminators were sent to kill them but they almost all died trying. The only one who survived managed to kill thousands of them. She had the extraordinary power to extract a youkai's soul and purify it. The Miko of such enormous power and great beauty was named Midoriko. She was cornered by hordes of youkai inside of a cave and fought bravely purifying hundreds of them. However, her strength was leaving her and there were still many youkai left. With the last drop of power she managed to extract their souls and seal them inside her heart but she had no more strength to purify them. Midoriko ejected the heart out of her body and it became the Shikon no Tama. The battle between her and the youkai souls still goes on inside of the jewel."

She looked at him with puzzled eyes for a second not as much because of the story, but because of the alien expression on his face. There was a certain softness in his tone and his eyes no longer had an evil spark.

As astonishing as the story was, she still confronted him in a high tone:

"That's all very interesting, but I don't see what it has to do with me."

He grinned, the evil spark returning to his red eyes:  
"You, my pure little creature, are the reincarnation of Midoriko." He stopped to observe with satisfaction the effect of his words. The girl froze, her heartbeat getting faster as her eyes face bared a mix of astonishment and disbelief.

"You are the only one who can gather all the jewel shards because they are naturally drawn to you. That is why I have chosen you."

"But...how...how did you find me in the first place?" She asked, still confused with all the information.

"It was pure luck. Inuyasha's woman, that other Miko, intrigued me because there was something weird about her. I followed her and spotted the well she used to travel in time. I felt your presence in her world, it was a light of such intensity there could be no mistaking it." He answered honestly.

Kumiko still couldn't believe what she was hearing but it had to be true. He wanted her to gather all the shards for him so he could have the complete jewel.

She looked at him with a smirk of her own and asked:  
"What makes you think I'd help you?"

"You will never go back home if you don't." His tone was firm.

"Yeah right, and if I do, you're just gonna ship me back? How stupid do you think I am? You would kill me on the spot." She shot, knitting her brows.

"I give you my word that you will be safely returned to your time." He said.

"Your word means nothing to me." She replied calmly.

His blood-red eyes narrowed with anger at the sound of the insult. He couldn't smell her fear anymore either. She had probably realized that he needed her unharmed. The damned woman was more stubborn than he had anticipated.

He raised himself from the bath tub, water dripping down from his body. She quickly turned around, closing her eyes and almost screamed:

"If you touch me, I'll purify more than your arm this time!"

Having said that, she wasn't actually sure she could pull it off since she felt the barrier that sealed her powers was still active.

He turned around and slipped his kimono back on with rapid motions, then passed her and opened the door.

She opened her eyes and looked surprised that he actually hadn't tried anything.

He spoke calmly:

"Return to your room."

She ran out, relieved not to be in his presence anymore.

It was night and she walked on the balcony of her room letting the cold wind stroke her skin. All the things she had just found out were incredible and they were confusing her. She tried to remember something that had happened in her past life but failed and threw herself on the huge bed.

She tried to gather the Shikon shards concentrating on calling them. Nothing happened. "Well duh...it's not like the jewel shards are puppies...Or maybe it's because of the seal?" She wondered, but couldn't help feeling her eyes getting heavy so she fell asleep dreaming of a pure beautiful woman who bravely fought hordes of youkai.

**A/N**: So you're not all on vacation:) That's good to know. If you liked it, please review, it really means a lot to me! And if you didn't...any and all criticism is welcome!


	11. Chapter 10: Under Naraku's Control

**Chapter 10: Naraku takes control**

Naraku walked into the sleeping girl's room. His steps made no sound as he approached her bed and watched her. He had been coming to her side for several nights whispering spells into her ear, but her powers were too strong even under the seal and all his spells had failed. Her attachment to Sesshoumaru was still there and that bothered him a great deal, though he didn't know why.

"Hate him. It's allright to hate him." He whispered in her ear.

"He used you...you were merely a toy to him. You are nothing to him. Nothing." Naraku kept whispering, moving his fingers over her neck in strange patterns. It was a powerful spell and if this didn't work he didn't know what else would.

The girl suddenly opened her eyes and they bared a tint of red. She turned them toward Naraku, whispering in an absent voice:

"Why?"

He was taken aback by her reaction. The slight reddish glow to her eyes indicated the spell was working, but she wasn't supposed to talk back to him, much less ask him questions.

"Sesshoumaru used you. You _should_ hate him." He answered moving his fingers over her chest on the side of the heart.

The girl's body contorted suddenly and she started shivering.

"She's resisting...How the hell is she still resisting!" He thought bitterly.

She turned her dark eyes to his and tears started to wash away the red tint.

"I...I can't..." She mumbled weakly, still not appearing to be aware of him.

"You can't hate him?" Naraku asked puzzled.

"I...can't...hate." She replied, closing her eyes and settling down.

He stopped his spell, contemplating the now sleeping girl. That was why his spells weren't working. She couldn't hate. There was no darkness within her soul, even as she was suffering. She was unique, no less expected from the reincarnation of the greatest Miko to have ever lived.

That didn't work...but there was an alternative. If she couldn't hate Sesshoumaru, he would make her love this Naraku.

"Yes..." He grinned as he started to whisper something into her ear. Her body tensed and her breath became heavy. Naraku kept whispering his spell as she opened her eyes that bared again a red tint. Her body started to shiver and he kept whispering, putting all of his energy into the spell to make it more powerful. The girl suddenly closed her eyes and her body twisted so hard it looked like it was going to break. When she opened her eyes again they were completely red and she turned them to him.

Naraku smirked and his face drew closer to hers. Was it working?  
"Nara...ku." A soft whisper caressed his ears.

He leaned even closer, his warm breath touching her lips. She didn't push him away nor did she make any protests. It was working.

He suddenly kissed her, aggressively, moving his body over hers.

No.

He would wait until Sesshoumaru got here and before his eyes, in the safety of his barrier, he would make her his. He stopped to examine the girl's features. She still looked so innocent even with the red gleam of her eyes. She had remained silent and Naraku noticed her eyes seemed somewhat empty. The spell had gone wrong somehow. She was supposed to remain herself, just fall deeply in love with him. He got off her and said slowly:

"Get up."

The girl obeyed with an absent expression.

The spell had gone wrong...but it was for the best. He now had somehow acquired control over her. Things had a way of working out for Naraku.

With a wave of his hand a blue and black garment appeared.

"You will ware this. Now." He commanded.

Kumiko slowly took off the kimono from Sesshoumaru, remaining in her undergarments, and took the new clothes.

Naraku watched her beautiful body with a grin. He saw it before Sesshoumaru. She had perfect curves that made him lust to touch, but for the moment he just sat and watched her get dressed in the new clothes. They were a black Miko outfit.

"Rest." He said in a low voice as he got out of the room.

"Let's see how Kagura's doing..." He thought, malice shining in his blood colored orbs.

Kagura reached Sesshoumaru as he was speeding in the direction Kagome had pointed for a while and still didn't get anywhere.

She landed right in front of him, making him stop.

"Naraku has sent me to delay you." She said softly.

"You cannot delay me." The demon lord said calmly.

"Nor do I wish to." She answered. "If he has ordered me this it means you are on the right path."

"Have you come all this way just to tell me that?" He asked, his golden eyes capturing hers.

"No." She replied looking with regret in his beautiful eyes. She pointed to the Saymioushou flying above her and added: "I just wanted to..."

The words stopped in her throat as she fell on her knees, struggling with pain, both hands clutched on her empty chest.

"Just wanted to...see you...one last time..." She whispered weakly.

Her tinted red eyes filled with tears, but her gaze remained fixed on him until she gave out a horrible cry of pain and started turning into dust before his eyes.

He watched with pity as the wind carried the dust that was once Kagura away. Now she was the wind...and she was truly free, he thought.

The taiyoukai took to the air. At least now, he knew that he was going in the right direction. The wind seemed to caress his face and he addressed it in a low voice: "He will pay soon."

Naraku held Kagura's broken heart in his hand.

"That bitch...I should have killed her earlier." He thought. He didn't expect her to oppose him directly in such a foolish way as she did. Her feelings for Sesshoumaru were much deeper than he thought.

"It's strange how such a pathetic emotion as love could have these effects on humans and youkai alike."

Sesshoumaru was just moments away. Naraku knew that as he got up and went to Kumiko's room. He found the girl lying on the bed with her red eyes open. The half-demon took her in his arms and sat down on the bed.

A breaking sound and the feel of powerful demonic energy alerted him to the arrival of the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru could smell Kumiko and Naraku's scent and in a split second, he was in the room. The sight before him made him growl in anger. The half-breed was holding her in his disgusting arms.

"Let her go now!" Sesshoumaru spat, barely controlling his anger as he pulled out one of his swords.

Naraku quickly erected a barrier and took one more glance with eyes beaming of satisfaction at the demon lord. Then he leaned, kissed the girl on the lips biting them, and started to descend to her neck.

Sesshoumaru attacked the barrier but his actions seemed to have no effect. The sight of that dirty hanyou kissing the woman that was his, made him lose control and transform into his true form. The giant white demon hound was roaring, red eyes gleaming with anger as his impressive stature tore down the roof of the mansion. He jumped in the air and smashed into Naraku's barrier that seemed to shake. He repeated the move, attacking with his giant claws. The barrier couldn't hold up any longer.

Naraku had never seen Sesshoumaru's true form before and had no idea it bared such power.

"Damn him!" He cursed in his mind and released the girl from his arms, realizing he was now in real danger.

"Kill him." He commanded the girl as he whispered the spell that released her purifying powers.

The barrier fell apart as the demon hound roared, raising one of his huge clawed paws to hit Naraku.

Kumiko slowly stepped in front of the hanyou and the hound stopped with his paw in mid-air and his terrifying eyes showing astonishment.

Naraku grinned and, from behind, his claws made a cut in the girl's neck and a drop of blood came out. He took a little vile out of his pocket and stored the drop of blood.

Sesshoumaru reverted to his human form, his unreadable mask now gone and his face showing a mix of extreme anger and worry.

Naraku took off in a cloud of shouki, followed by his poisonous bees.

Sesshoumaru jumped quickly over the girl, trying to catch up with the hanyou, when Kumiko's purifying energy hit him. She had not injured him, but pushed him to the ground as Naraku disappeared from his sight. Kumiko followed him outside and her empty eyes looked through Sesshoumaru, like she didn't recognize him.

She extended her arms to purify him as he jumped out of the way, not sure of what to do.

There was nothing he could do but dodge her attacks as he could not fight her. The thought of hurting her never crossed his mind as he avoided the bursts of purifying energy with fluid motions.

Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his chest and both his arms clutched on to it. He looked at the girl that held one of her arms out in his direction. However, no pinkish-white light erupted from it, and yet the burning sensation in his chest grew stronger.

Sesshoumaru put one knee on the ground as his beautiful face contorted with pain.

What was she doing? How was she doing it? The questions flew rapidly through Sesshoumaru's mind as the pain took over and seemed to burn his heart, his very soul.

Kumiko suddenly released him dropping to her knees with her nails deep in the hand that aimed at Sesshoumaru. The nails cut her flesh as good as human nails could and drops of blood started to show on her arm.

Her body started to shiver uncontrollably as she whispered weakly:

"I...won't..."

Naraku's voice rang in the back of her mind:

"Kill him."  
"I...WON'T!" She screamed as the red tint of her eyes began to fade.

An aura of light surrounded her, her body still shivering and she collapsed on the ground.

With blinding speed, Sesshoumaru was next to her, pulling her into his arms. Her heartbeat was slow and weak but at least it was there. He cradled her in his arms, stroking her soft golden hair. The filthy hanyou's scent was still upon her and it filled him with rage. How dare he touch what was his, how dare he put his disgusting hands on the purest creature on this earth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had become glowing red without him even realizing it. The girl twitched in his lap and his orbs regained their golden color as he held her even tighter, as close to his heart as he could.

**A/N:** I'm going on vacation now, so I won't be updating for a couple of weeks, but don't worry, I've already began to write the next chapter. Please feel free to leave reviews and other such things; they'll make a pleasant surprise for me when I get back:) I like to know I'm not writing in vane.

Thanks!

Joy


	12. Chapter 11: The Undead Miko

**Chapter 11: The Undead Miko**

Sesshoumaru was still holding the unconscious miko, so mesmerized by her still features that he didn't realize how much time had passed and he smelled Inuyasha's scent coming closer. Late as usual.

In a few minutes Kagome was checking Kumiko's pulse and bandaging the small wound she had inflicted upon herself.

"I think she's gonna be ok." She announced, noticing with surprise the relief on the demon lord's face.

He sat down next to Kumiko and listened to her now stable heartbeat. The girl was asleep.

"What happened?" Kagome dared.

"Yeah, where the fuck is Naraku? I could smell him clearly." Inuyasha said looking his brother in the eyes.

Two pairs of golden eyes met each other without hatred for the first time.

"He got away. He controlled Kumiko to fight me as he made his flee." Sesshoumaru answered bitterly.

"Did Sesshoumaru actually answer Inuyasha? Wow." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"It is weird, isn't it? He seems a totally different youkai." The little fox demon added.

"Shhh, Shippo, he might hear." Sango whispered in the lowest possible voice.

Sesshoumaru had actually heard the entire conversation because of his extremely acute senses. The little fox was right. He was a different youkai now.

Inuyasha seemed to notice the change in his brother and didn't question him any more. If it was true, then he would let things flow. And besides, there was a very familiar scent coming their way...the woman he had loved 50 years ago and that still stirred strong feelings inside of him. The Miko Kikyo...

She had died 50 years ago after she had sealed him to a tree. They were in love with each other but Naraku had tricked them into killing one another. Kikyo was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama and when she died the jewel was burned with her body and her strong spiritual powers made it disappear from this world. Until Kagome came. She was the reincarnation of Kikyo and the jewel had been inside her body. She had removed the arrow that sealed him to a tree and she was also the one that broke the jewel. Dumb girl...yet he couldn't deny he had feelings for her.

And now Kikyo was back...she had been resurrected and needed the souls of the dead to stay alive. Even if she was no longer the pure Miko he had fallen in love with, even if Kikyo acted strangely and seemed to hate him now, he still loved her. And he loved Kagome as well. He couldn't choose between the two because he thought he owed Kikyo...after all she had died and he was still alive.

The scent of burial soil that Kikyo emanated was coming closer. Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and sat down on a rock, waiting in silence. Everyone realized something was wrong. Unlike Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was rarely silent.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome approached him.

He didn't need to answer her as Kagome saw a pack of soul-gathering youkai flying their way. The long sheath-fish like creatures were called shimidamachu and they were Kikyo's. They gathered the dead souls that she needed to stay "alive".

Sesshoumaru was still by Kumiko's side and he was the only one that couldn't care less about the dead Miko's arrival.

Kumiko let out a soft yawn and opened her eyes. They now had their normal dark color.

Sesshoumaru took her in his arms pulling her tightly into him and caressing her hair.

"I've missed you." He said softly.

She turned her dark eyes to his and asked:

"What Naraku showed me...was it true?"

"It was a lie. But the event itself did happen. The two demons you saw were my enemies from the Western Lands. If I had told them the truth, you would have been in danger and probably a war would have started in my domain." He replied, still caressing her hair.

"Oh..." She lowered her eyes, thinking about his words.

"But the truth will be out after we deal with Naraku and you will reign with me over the Western Lands." He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

Kumiko was awed by his statement. She didn't know what to respond. She still had a home and a family in the future...

"I...don't know if I can do that." She murmured slowly.

His expression turned icy as he asked:

"You do not want to be with me?"

Almost every female he had met turned their heads for him and many youkai women would probably fight for the chance to be the Lady of the Western Lands, could he have mistaken her feelings? Sesshoumaru thought, realizing he felt insecure for the first time in his life.

"It's not that! I do want to be with you! But I want to be with my family too..."

He sighed with relief. So she did have feelings for him.

"You can visit them." He said as if that was the obvious solution.

She didn't answer, not knowing if she should accept or not.

To her relief, everyone's eyes turned to a woman that approached their group. She was pale yet very beautiful. Her long dark hair was tied with a ribbon and she wore Miko clothes.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said softly and approached her.

"It is not you I have come to see, Inuyasha. Get out of my way." She responded coldly although Kumiko could have sworn her eyes betrayed feelings for the hanyou.

Inuyasha remained dumbstruck at the sound of her harsh words as the Miko advanced towards Kumiko.

Sesshoumaru gently released the girl and got up, placing himself in front of her, protectively. His stature was tall and proud, dominating the rest of them.

"What businesses have you here, _dead Miko_?" He asked, pointing out the last two words.

"My business is not with you. Step aside" Kikyo replied boldly.

Sesshoumaru was running out of patience.

"You presume to give me orders, corpse?" He growled, knitting his brows as a slight yellow glow to his claws indicated the forming of his energy whip.

Inuyasha was just about to jump in between them because, even as he had great respect for Kikyo's spiritual powers, she was no match for his brother, when Kumiko slowly put one hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, calming him down.

She walked past him and looked Kikyo straight in the eyes.

"What business do you have with me?"  
"So you're Midoriko's reincarnation." Kikyo said, looking at her with apparent interest.

Kumiko saw everyone turning their awed gazes upon her and even Sesshoumaru appeared astonished.

"I was going to tell them myself..." She though, sighing deeply.

"You're a black Miko?" Kikyo asked, her gaze fixed upon the girl's garments.

"A what?" Kumiko looked at her clothes realizing they were the reason for Kikyo's question. "No, I'm not a black Miko, I'm not a white Miko, I'm not a pink Miko, I'm not a Miko!"

"You may not have been trained as a Miko, but since your previous self was a Miko, you too possess spiritual powers, which makes you a Miko." Kikyo replied calmly and then turned her gaze toward Kagome. "Just ask her."

Kumiko looked at Kagome not understanding what the Kikyo was talking about.

"She is my reincarnation." Kikyo's low voice came.

"How can that be...how can Kagome be her reincarnation if this woman lives...Sesshoumaru called her dead Miko...and her aura is extremely unusual. Just when I was beginning to understand this world, there it goes throwing me in the darkness again." Kumiko sighed, looking at Kikyo with a puzzled expression.  
"I am not alive. The souls of the dead are the only thing keeping me in this world." Kikyo said as if she could read her mind.

Kumiko kept looking at Kagome, who remained strangely silent and seemed sad. The girl realized it probably had something to do with Inuyasha.

A soft voice she had been hearing in her dreams told her this woman's soul bared hatred, that she had no place in the world of the living, but she could not achieve peace.

She turned her eyes to Kikyo and said firmly:

"You are nothing like Kagome."

Everyone except Sesshoumaru froze and Kagome gave Kumiko a look full of gratitude.

"What business do you have with me?" Kumiko asked again, her dark eyes sustaining Kikyo's gaze.

"I just wanted to see if you truly are Midoriko's reincarnation. Naraku seems to think so, but I am not so sure. You do not resemble her physically."

Kumiko's eyes narrowed at the woman that was so rudely questioning her.

Sesshoumaru growled again taking a step forward. Kumiko turned his eyes to meet his and silently asked him not to intervene.

"I have nothing to prove to you." She said, turning her eyes to Kikyo.

Faster than anyone could notice, Kikyo pulled out an arrow and shot it directly towards Kumiko. The girl froze but the soothing presence inside of her released a calming wave throughout her whole body. Warm light began to radiate out of her and she remained calm as the arrow stopped millimeters away from her chest and turned around facing Kikyo.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she saw her arrow suspended in mid-air and aiming for her heart.

Kumiko's dark eyes pierced through Kikyo's and for a few seconds the dead Miko expected death once again. Suddenly the arrow fell limp on the ground and Kumiko said coldly:

"I suppose you have satisfied your curiosity."

To everyone's surprise Kikyo bowed in front of Kumiko and said in a soft voice.

"Please forgive me. I had to know."

"You...are no longer yourself." Kumiko answered, not knowing exactly why she had said that.

Kikyo lowered her eyes that seemed even sadder for a moment and then a faint smile brightened her features.

"It is not you who has said that either..." She thought, "But it is the truth."

Kumiko searched her eyes for a few moments and then smiled:

"I forgive you."

Kikyo smiled back and turned to leave. As she was walking away, they heard her saying:

"Now I truly believe this world will be rid of Naraku."

"Next time, I'll send her in her grave, where she belongs." Sesshoumaru said, looking with disgust after the dead Miko.

"It's okay. She's not a bad person." Kumiko responded.

Inuyasha's eyes were following Kikyo absently and he didn't notice Kagome's gaze fixed upon him.

"What did she mean by Midoriko's reincarnation?" Sesshoumaru asked Kumiko.

"Well...I was going to tell you...Naraku said that I'm Midoriko's reincarnation and that he needs me to gather all the jewel shards for him." She replied, lowering her eyes from the intensity of his gaze.

"Midoriko..." Sesshoumaru thought aloud.

"I heard she was a Miko that..." Kumiko started, but Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted her gently:

"I know."

If there ever was a human he had held some form of respect for, it was the warrior Miko who had managed to defeat countless opponents with her amazing powers.

He realized now the reason for the pain he had felt in his chest when she was attacking him. She was unconsciously extracting his soul. Then the lowly half-breed was right. Kumiko really was Mikoriko's reincarnation for she possessed Midoriko's unique power.

Kagome was approaching them timidly:

"Uhm...Do you want to come with me to the hot spring?" She asked Kumiko in a low voice, afraid that that the youkai lord might object.

"Yeah! Sure I do...It's been a long time since I've bathed in hot water!" Kumiko answered happily.

Sesshoumaru watched them depart in silence. He worried about her safety but he couldn't follow the girls or it would be inappropriate.

He remained with the group, watching his brother and seeing him in a totally new light. He had their father's eyes. Of course, his own were the same color, but Inuyasha's eyes had a different shape and his brows were thicker. He observed the fire-rat kimono Inuyasha was wearing. Father had given that to him for extra protection. A hanyou doesn't heal as a well as a full youkai. He suddenly remembered that Inuyasha wanted the Shikon jewel to become a full youkai and something struck him that he had never thought about before. Inuyasha wanted to be like his father and brother. And for the first time in his long life, the taiyoukai felt regret for the way he had treated the hanyou.

Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru's gaze upon him and went towards his brother.

"You all right?" He asked, putting a knee down in front of him and looking his brother in the eyes.

"I am fine." Came the indifferent voice of the taiyoukai.

Inuyasha sighed and got up to leave, when his brother's words stopped him:

"Inuyasha."

"What?" He asked, turning around.

"You are my brother." Sesshoumaru stated as if he realized that for the first time.

Inuyasha froze, awed by the taiyoukai's words...Sesshoumaru had never acted like a brother to him, but now something was different. Kumiko's influence...Inuyasha thought, smiling.

"I am." He responded, casting a happy glance at the demon lord and walking away.

Sesshoumaru now realized Inuyasha was his only living relative. His only family. The only one, except him, that shared their father's great blood.

Kagome sat with Kumiko in the relaxing waters of the hot spring. The girls enjoyed each other's company as they were both of the same time and had many things to talk about.

"Uhm, thanks." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"For what?" Kumiko asked, surprised.

"For saying I'm not like Kikyo"

"Well you're not! You don't act like her and you don't look like her to me, so you're not her. Even if I am Midoriko's reincarnation, I'm still me, and you are still you." Kumiko stated firmly.

"You're right..." Kagome sighed happily.

"So...you and Inuyasha...are you two together?" Kumiko asked in an intimate tone.  
"Well...I don't know actually...he still likes Kikyo...It's complicated." Kagome answered, lowering her eyes.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you." Kumiko replied confidently.

"Think so? I could ask what's with you and Sesshoumaru...he seems fond of you." Kagome giggled.

"Uhm...he is I guess...I actually wanted to ask you something." Kumiko said, lowerering her voice.

"Go ahead." Came Kagome's answer.

"He asked me...to stay with him and rule over the Western Lands on his side."

Kagome dropped her jaw, eyes wide in astonishment. The cold, ruthless demon lord had actually said something like that? To a human!

Kumiko started laughing at the sight of her expression.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Yes...I do. How could I not..." Kumiko thought aloud.

"Come to think about it, he is really handsome..." Kagome replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I guess..." Came Kumiko's absent answer.

"Well if you care for him and he cares for you then you should stay with him. You could visit your family from time to time."

"That's just what he said..." Kumiko thought. "They make it sound so simple."

"I wish I had shampoo..." Kumiko replied, changing the subject.

"Then your wish will come true because I have shampoo." Kagome smiled.

"You do! Thank God! I'm so lucky that you're here!" Kumiko returned her smiled as Kagome was searching through her yellow backpack for the bottle of shampoo.

The two girls shared it and started to fight with water, playing around and laughing.

Naraku held the small vile with Kumiko's blood in his hand. He had made a reckless move, but this Naraku always had a back-up plan. He still needed the Miko to gather the jewel shards and he wasn't about to give up on her no matter what.

The ancient spell that would bring the girl to him again required a few more days and the drop of her blood.

It was a dangerous move to make though, as she would be drained of her purifying powers in the process. To a normal Miko, they might never return, but she was no ordinary Miko and he was almost sure that she would have full use of her powers again. Almost.

It was the only way to take her again, Sesshoumaru was more powerful of an opponent than he had initially thought.

Naraku grinned at the thought of how helpless the taiyoukai was in the upcoming events. Not even he could get her back now. This time, he had planned things more carefully by acquiring a stone that could hide youki. With that in his possession, they had no way of finding him. His blood-red eyes glittered at the thought of having her with him again. He didn't know why, but he needed the Miko's presence, he enjoyed having her with him. Maybe he wouldn't kill her after all was done. Maybe he would keep her as a pet, to amuse him from time to time.

**A/N:** I'm back people:)


	13. Chapter 12: Danger Lurks in The Shadows

**Chapter 12: Danger lurks in the shadows**

The two girls had finished bathing and were now getting dressed. Kumiko looked at her clothes with disgust; the black miko outfit reminded her of Naraku. Kagome noticed her hesitation and said cheerfully:

"I have a spear uniform with me, if you don't want to wear that anymore!"

"Really? Thanks!" Kumiko smiled and picked up the uniform from Kagome.

It fit perfectly as the two girls were about the same size, except Kumiko was a bit taller. They went towards the group talking about movies and pizza.

Miroku stared at Kumiko, apparently enjoying her short uniform skirt and, not knowing anything about her and Sesshoumaru, he walked to the girl and took both her hands asking in a serious voice:

"Will you bear my child?"

Kumiko widened her eyes in astonishment, but before she could yell a decisive "NO", the monk was swept away in a blur. When she could realize what was happening she saw Sesshoumaru raising the monk by the neck. The taiyoukai's eyes burned with anger as he growled:  
"Do not dare to ever touch or even look at my woman again."

"Y...Your woman?" The monk managed to mumble with a strangled voice. "For...give me, I...didn't...know." The words came out with difficulty as the demon lord still had a strong hold on his neck.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber orbs and the intensity of his gaze made the monk lower his eyes.

"Please forgive him, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sango asked in a soft voice.

"You have been warned." The taiyoukai said and dropped the monk to the ground, walking away from him.

Sango hurried to Miroku's side and sighed with relief, seeing he was all right.

"You deserved that." She said firmly and left his side.

Sesshoumaru swooped Kumiko in his arms and took to the air wordlessly.

"Sesshoumaru?" The girl looked at him with questioning eyes.

After a few moments of silence the demon lord's calm voice replied:

"You will not ware that. We're getting some appropriate clothes for you."

"Oh..." Kumiko lowered her eyes.

"To him they must seem really inappropriate." She thought, realizing all the women of this era wore long kimonos.

Sesshoumaru tilted her chin up to meet his eyes and added in a softer voice:

"Inuyasha may let his woman run around in practically nothing, but I cannot allow my future bride to do so. Men would stare at you and I would have to kill them all."

His tone was extremely serious.

"You would...wouldn't you..." Kumiko thought with a slight smile on her face.

She just nodded in approval and leaned her head on his chest, hugging him tightly.

"You...draw others to yourself, human and youkai alike." He stated, knitting his brows. "That half-breed, that disgusting half-breed touched you..."

She felt his youki rising at a level she had never felt before in a demon. The energy started to grow in a read aura around them both and she let out a little cry of pain. It was burning her.

He regained control of himself, lowering the demonic energy. He had no idea it would hurt her...maybe it was because she was so pure, or maybe the memory of Naraku kissing her had made his youki grow so much that it became palpable.

He caressed her skin and whispered softly in her ear:

"I'm sorry..."

She smiled at him and kissed his neck, cuddling into him even more.

He was so protective of her and she felt safe with him. In her mind, the choice had already been made.

Naraku observed everything through Kanna's mirror.

He studied the expression on the girl's face and grinned.

"You think you're safe with him. This time he can't interfere...it will be just you and me, my little miko."

The conditions for the spell to be cast were almost ready. It would be done tonight.

The new kimono Sesshoumaru had given her was indeed beautiful. It was made out of high quality silk and was baby blue with a white pattern.

He admired her with a slight smile on his beautiful face. She was his, this unique, fragile and pure creature was his. Naraku was the only one standing in his way and his mind couldn't stop making up more and more painful ways to kill the bastard.

"So...how come you know about Midoriko? Naraku said that very few know the story."

"I am aware of much more then the half-breed thinks. And besides I've seen her."

"Midoriko?" Kumiko dropped her jaw.

"Indeed." He answered, amused by her expression

"But how...Naraku said she lived a very long time ago." She looked at him with questioning eyes.

He smiled at her, reminding himself she knew almost nothing about demons.

"How old do I look to you?" He asked.

"Well...uhm...20?"

"I have lived for about 20 decades." He responded.

"You mean 200 years!" She couldn't believe her ears.

"Demons have longer life spans then humans do." He explained, the awful thought of her short life hitting him for the first time.

"So how much do you live?" She asked, obviously shocked by the information.

"I don't know. No one in my family ever died from old age. Their deaths came for other reasons."

She lowered her eyes and thought with sadness that she could only be with him for another 60 years or so...And she would get old, as he would remain the same...

A clawed hand tilting her chin up interrupted her thoughts.

"I will not let you die." He said, instinctively touching the sword she had never seen him use.

"You can't stop death from old age..." She whispered, leaning onto him.

"Trust me." He said softly, stroking her golden hair.

She smiled in his fur and said to herself that 60 years was a lot of time. For her anyway.

"Can you guess how old I am?" She asked him.

"By the way you act, I would say you are 12." He answered with a grin.

"Why you...I'm 17!" She snapped, pulling away from him only to find his iron grip tightening.

"And still you are such a child..." He said seriously, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She wanted to shoot back a witty remark, but upon raising her eyes to his twin suns, she saw such softness in them that it almost left her breathless. He took her in his arms and sat down, holding her in his lap. She closed her eyes feeling his clawed hand stroke her hair.

It was getting dark and Kumiko asked Sesshoumaru in a soft voice:

"Are we going back to the others?"

"Do you wish to?" He sighed.

"Well...it's just that...I'm tired of eating rice all the time and Kagome has food from our world." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Is there a time when you don't think about food, woman?" He grinned teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes and replied with a little smirk:

"That's what I think of when I'm with you, because I'm bored."

Oh no she didn't...now she was just asking for it.

She guessed the outcome from the smirk on his face so she ran away as fast as she could, almost choking from laughter.

He landed in front of her with the same smirk on his face:

"Even a child runs faster than that."

"It's this kimono, I can't move freely in it!" She stated, knitting her brows and started to run in the opposite direction.

Suddenly two strong arms grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air.

"You're insufferable!" She laughed.

"Compliments won't save you now." He replied and turned her to face him.

His face approached hers, his lips kissed her softly, and she closed her eyes, experiencing the familiar sensation of a whirlwind. His lips gently opened her mouth and his tongue found hers, touching it, circling around it, tasting it.

He slowly released her, though it was not what he wanted and said softly:

"Fine, if you want to go back to them so be it."

And he swooped her into his arms flying away, the cool air of the night brushing against their warm bodies.

Naraku's crimson eyes shined as he called forth yet another of his detachments.

"Hakudoushi."

From the darkness a child appeared. He had white hair and purple eyes and his garments were white with blue and yellow insignias. The expression on his face was far from a child's. Not a spark of innocence or joy shined on the depraved face of Hakudoushi. His features only expressed cruelty.

"Go find Inuyasha's group. Distract them for a while."

Hakudoushi only smiled with malice and disappeared to carry out Naraku's orders.

Kagome welcomed them back with joy, giving Kumiko some of the food she had brought with her from the future.

"Delicious! I've missed this..." She sighed happily, taking yet another bite.

Everyone except Sesshoumaru was eating and Kagome asked the demon lord timidly:

"Don't you want to join us, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
"Human food does not suit me." Came his indifferent voice.

Kagome seemed to understand and returned to talking with Kumiko and laughing.

At the same time, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha got up, narrowing their eyes.

"Naraku's scent." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru agreed silently and placed himself in front of Kumiko, hand on his sword.

They all turned to a figure up in the sky. A huge demon horse flew toward them, holding on his back what appeared to be a child.

"Hakudoushi." Inuyasha growled, taking Tessaiga out of it's sheath.

"Inuyasha. I see you have a new friend." The mocking voice of Hakudoushi came as a barrier appeared shielding him and his demon horse.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time on words and jumped to slash the barrier.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. "That won't work!"

Saying that, the sword in his hand turned bright red and he aimed it at the barrier.

"Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted as he released powerful energy onto the barrier.

It seemed to have worked and the barrier around Hakudoushi disappeared.

Sesshoumaru took the chance and jumped at his opponent slashing his head off with his sword.

Strangely the head started to laugh as its body pulled together inside a new formed barrier.

"You should learn to control your anger, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." It mocked, reminding the demon lord about Naraku's words.

And with that the barrier disappeared along with Hakudoushi and his demon horse.

"What was that all about?" Sango wondered out loud when she heard Kagome's scream.

"What is it Kagome?" In a split second Inuyasha was next to her.

"Kumiko, she's...gone."  
"What do you mean gone?" Sesshoumaru knitted his brows, his golden eyes searching for the girl.

"She just disappeared..." Kagome was as puzzled as everyone else.

"Explain yourself woman!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Was she taken?"

"No! She just vanished!" Kagome replied in an irritated tone.

"I didn't smell another presence except Hakudoushi's..." Inuyasha said, turning to his brother.

"Neither did I and that means there was no other presence." The taioyukai stated confidently.

"How the hell..." Inuyasha knitted his brows.

"Some sort of spell...that coward used some sort of spell to get to her." Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I will find her." He added and reverted to an orb of light, disappearing from their sight.

"That idiot! Will he never learn to rely on anyone else but himself?" Inuyasha said in a high tone.

"Inuyasha." Came Kagome's soft voice. "Leave him alone, he suffers right now. Kumiko was taken from him once again."

"He loves her, doesn't he?" Miroku asked absently.

"Yes, I think he does." Kagome replied.

"Who would've thought..." Inuyasha said slowly, but then added in a firm tone:  
"We have to try and get her back as well. Let's go."

The others nodded their heads in approval and took to the road.


	14. Chapter 13: Ilusions

**Chapter 13: Ilusions**

Kumiko opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She was extremely tired and weak. This presence...

"No...no, please, it can't be!" Her mind screamed.

"Hello miko...Did you miss me?" Came the ironic, low voice she new too well.

She tried to make out the figure she saw in the dark, even if she didn't need to see him to know who he was.

"Naraku..." She spoke weakly.

"You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, did you?"

She tried to get up, but failed horribly and fell down on the cold floor.

"What have you..." She couldn't even speak, it hurt her to say the words.

"It's a little spell I learned. I was reluctant of using it at first because it weakens you greatly...and I need you powers."

He was right, she couldn't even feel the purifying energy inside her, much less use it.

"But as there was no other way...You're hard to get, aren't you?" He leaned close to her and pulled her into his arms.

She made a small struggle but then abandoned herself into his arms like a rag doll.

His blood red eyes pierced into hers and in the dark of the room she truly felt fear. She was helpless, away from Sesshoumaru, away from anyone that might save her now.

He could smell her fear and it gave him great satisfaction. His clawed hand moved along her face. Her skin was almost frozen and her pale face contrasted with her burning dark eyes.

With her last strength, she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her, struggling out of his arms. He watched with amusement as the little creature tried to escape from his grip. He let her struggle for a while until the last drop of strength evaporated and she fainted in his arms.

He then released her gently on the bed and stopped to look at her. What if she would never have use of her powers again...The spell had drained them out, but he hoped they would be back in a week or so. After all she was the reincarnation of Midoriko and patience was something he had a lot of.

Sesshoumaru had explored almost any direction the hanyou could have taken Kumiko. There was no scent of him or the girl and he couldn't feel the half-breed's youki either.

He felt helpless for the first time in his life. The girl that meant everything to him had been taken away, and he couldn't protect her. The disgusting hanyou could be touching her right now...No, he could not think of that, if he would, his anger would take control and he would slaughter anyone in his path.

"I will find her. I swear on my life I will find her." He said to himself flying away.

Kumiko opened her dark eyes and looked around with surprise. She was on a beach and the hot sun burned her back.

She looked around to see her family and friends and she heard her mother's voice:

"You shouldn't fall asleep on the beach like that. You'll get sun burns!"

"Was it all a dream?" Kumiko wondered, not being able to believe what she was seeing.

Her friends were laughing and playing on the beach and her family seemed to be enjoying it too.

She looked around, knitting her brows.

"Sesshoumaru...no...It can't be just a dream."  
Still she seemed to be back to her world and everything looked normal...except...she looked at the sea and noticed a man inside the water smiling at her.

He looked normal, his dark hair covering his shoulders as his bear chest stood above the waves. But his eyes...his eyes had a red tint...

"Naraku!" She thought, getting up and running into the water.

She got close to him hoping it was just her imagination.

That grin she couldn't mistake...

"Naraku!" She said, narrowing her eyes.

He got close to her and grabbed her in his arms. The cold waves were hitting their bodies as Naraku's eyes pierced into hers.

"Your world is...interesting." He said, turning his attention to the almost naked girls running on the beach. "I might find it amusing."  
"Don't you dare!" She shot, her dark eyes burning with anger.

He looked at her, his blood-red eyes stopping at her breasts, half covered by the bra of the swimming suit.

"And what if I do?" He smirked, his hand touching the pale skin of her neck.

Her heart started to beat faster as she started shivering.

His nails grew into claws as he descended on the exposed half of her breasts. His claws made a little cut and a drop of blood came out. He gathered it and took it to his lips, tasting her. Her fear was obvious in her scent. It was going well...

"This world...it can be taken so easily." He said in a calm voice and extended his hand towards the sky.

It started to fill with youkai. All shapes and sizes, from giant snakes to frightening spiders, the sky became dark, overwhelmed by the numbers of youkai.

Kumiko's eyes widened with fear as she realized her family and friends were facing imminent death. She tried to purify the demons, she tried it with all her strength but she was powerless and both her arms clutched on to Naraku's in despair.

"Please, don't!"

His arm was like steel, she couldn't manage to move it even a centimeter as her dark eyes were begging him to stop. Naraku enjoyed the feel of her skin against his and having her in his power gave him great pleasure. He would have let the illusion go on more just to feel her touch, but it had to be believable.

He turned to her, red eyes piercing through her soul.

"Make me a deal."  
"I'll do anything! I'll gather the Shikon Shards for you! Just please don't hurt them!" She pleaded, tears flooding her eyes as her nails thrust into his skin.

He grinned with satisfaction and the youkai disappeared at a wave of his hand.

The blood was still pouring out if the cut he had made on her chest. His mouth leaned on it and licked the wound.

She went rigid and closed her eyes, knitting her brows.

"Sesshoumaru will rip you apart for this." She said, her voice trembling with anger.

He stood up and smirked, his eyes glowing with malice:  
"He can't save you now. You are mine."

She took a few steps back, not nearly fast enough to avoid his arm from wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him.

"I said I'd get you the shards! You have what you want so let go of me!" She shot, trying to push him back.

"You think the jewel is all I want?" He said, enjoying the effect his question had on the girl. Her eyes showed a mix of astonishment, fear and anger.

She couldn't bring herself to asking him what else he wanted, afraid of what he might answer so she turned her head away and said coldly:  
"I don't care what else you might want."

His hand caught her chin and tilted it up to meet his full stare.

"You should care about things that involve you, _my little pet_."

_Pet! PET!_

"I'm no one's pet, much less yours!" She shouted at him with the sound of the waves hitting the shore acting as an echo of her anger.

He only grinned, tightening his grip as his clawed hand descended along the cut he had made.

"Really...and I who thought you were playing the role of Sesshoumaru's little pet."

"It's not like that! You don't honestly think I'd fall for the same trick again, did you?" She replied in a high tone, making futile attempts to escape his grip.

"You truly are stupider than I thought if you imagine he loves you." His crimson eyes observed her every reaction.

"What could _you_ possibly know about it?" She knitted her brows, her whole body trembling with anger.

"Demons cannot feel love. You deceive yourself in thinking otherwise."

"What do you care if I _am_ deceiving myself? Are you suddenly worried about me?" She shot ironically.

"Maybe I am." He answered simply, leaning to her.

She struggled as his warm lips touched her frozen ones, but couldn't help noticing with surprise he felt so real, so...human.

Her small fists were pounding on his chest as she managed to turn her head away.

He only grinned and then grabbed her and pushed her into the water. She was sinking and the depth seemed endless. She struggled to rise, but her attempts failed and everything went dark around her as her body ceased to move.

Naraku was sitting besides the unconscious girl and the only thing shining some light in the room was a mirror he was holding.

The illusion had worked perfectly. The spell had given him access to her memories and allowed him to inflict this dream upon her.

The threats to her world were of course bluffs, as he couldn't pass through the well.

But she didn't know that.

And now he possessed the means to compel her into providing him with the complete jewel.

On top of that, he could read her every thought when they were together in the dream.

Anger, of course, fear, it was only natural, disgust...it was to be expected since she knew how he was born, but there was that one spark, the small glow of an unknown feeling when he had kissed her.

She had felt him warm, and he knew he didn't usually feel warm. But to her he did. The bandit Onigumo's presence was no longer within him and yet she thought for a split second he felt human...

Far from insulting him, as it usually would, he took a moment to ponder his recent discovery.

If it was this...presumed human side that made her react that way, than he could use it to great satisfaction.

Why did he even want to? She had agreed to do as he wished, and still, as he said in her dream, there was more to what he wished.

He took the still unconscious girl in his lap and observed her features with concentration. Such innocence...yes, such innocence he would have loved to taint. But he did not want that anymore. He wanted to keep her the way she was and imprison her, like a rare bird in a golden cage.

She would never be free of him.

His hand gently undid the folds of her kimono, feeling her soft, cold skin as his claws sank into her flesh making the cut he had inflicted upon her in the dream.

Red blood came out of it, pouring on her body and he leaned and tasted it with glowing eyes. It stung his tongue, without hurting, it was more of a pleasurable sting.

"Healing powers, huh..." He thought, remembering Sesshoumaru had both arms in their previous encounter.

So the demon lord couldn't help himself but bleed her...It is the nature of youkai to damage something so pure and frail, he thought listening to the slow beat of her heart.

He suddenly released the girl and got up, walking out of the room.

He looked back as he slid the door behind him.

It would take a little while longer for her to regain her full strength and then he would have the object of his desires.

Both of them.


	15. Chapter 14: A Step Away From Death

**Chapter 14: A step away from death**

Kumiko opened her eyes to find herself in the dark room, in which she had previously woken up. She stared around, trying to figure out her surroundings. She was lying on a large bed and no light entered the room through the tiny window. She tried to get up and walk around the room, but realized she was weak and the air in the room was somehow...suffocating. She stopped the tears that were threatening to flood her eyes. "I won't give him that satisfaction..." Se said to herself trying to get up again. She leaned on the wall behind her and pulled herself up.

Naraku...he had gone too far this time. She wondered if she could gather the shards for him, since she hadn't felt the purifying energy within her since she was kidnapped. For the first time she hoped it wouldn't return so she wouldn't have to help the bastard.

Sesshoumaru...she wanted to be back in his arms...she was safe in his arms.

If Naraku wanted to plant the seed of doubt in her mind, it didn't work. She had faith in Sesshoumaru. The tears wouldn't listen to her anymore and started to flow down her cheeks.

"I can't think of him now...I just can't..." She whipped the tears away from her face.

Leaning against the wall, she made it to the door and her eyes began to be accustomed to the dark. She slid the door open to find a pair of crimson eyes observing her every move. Naraku was sitting besides a window in a room as dark as the one she had left.

"So you're awake. Did you sleep well?" He grinned, not bothering to get up.

"Go to hell!" She shot nervously, but the outburst seemed to weaken her even more and she fell to her knees.

"What's wrong with her? She's drained of her purifying energy, but she wasn't supposed to be this weak..." Naraku thought, knitting his brows.

The girl was breathing hard and her hand grabbed on to her neck as she started to cough.

Naraku suddenly realized the reason for her state.

She couldn't bare the evil energy surrounding the house at the lack of her purifying powers.

"How could I let such a thing escape me? She was a step away from death!" He mentally yelled at himself for this mistake.

He rushed to her side and picked her up with quick movements. She made weak struggles but stopped when she realized what he was doing. He was taking her outside!

Naraku laid the girl on the rough ground outside of his mansion and with a wave of his hand the evil energy surrounding it dissipated.

She took in deep breaths of fresh air and started to feel her strength returning. She got up on one knee and inhaled more and more clean air. It was so refreshing compared to the poisoned atmosphere in the house.

The demon's blood-red eyes searched the near-by forest. His youki was hidden by the stone he had acquired, so Sesshoumaru and his half-mutt brother couldn't sniff him out, but without the strong evil energy protecting the mansion, other demons could attack the human-like inhabitance.

He couldn't count on his youkai to guard the mansion because such a gathering would most certainly attract the dog demon's attention.

He would have to take care of unwanted intruders himself as Hakudoushi was busy setting Sesshoumaru on the wrong path and Kanna was never much use with this sort of thing. Kohaku, Sango's little brother, who he controlled with a Shikon shard was unavailable too because he was guarding his human heart. Not that he couldn't handle it, but the girl couldn't be permanently supervised this way.

The only way was to keep her with him all the time and, as he gave it more thought, he realized he did not dislike the idea.

He turned to the girl that seemed to have forgotten about his presence and had her eyes closed, inhaling the cold air of the night.

He caught her wrist and pulled her up, dragging her into the mansion.

"No!" She yelled trying to struggle out of his grip. "I can't breathe in there!"

"Shut up, woman! I won't let you die just yet." He replied in a low voice tossing her into his room.

To her surprise, the air was breathable so she relaxed a little and realized that she hadn't eaten for almost two days and she was extremely hungry.

But how to tell him that, she didn't want to ask him for anything. Her stomach saved her the trouble as it started to growl loudly.

He sighed and a bowl of rice and a plate of fish appeared at a wave of his hand.

She observed them with caution and seeming to think they were no threat, she began eating quickly.

Red orbs observed her from the other corner of the room.

She finished the food and sat as far away from him as possible. He made no move, but his gaze remained fixed upon her with an overwhelming intensity.

"Could you stop starring?" She shot.

"You're in no position to make demands." He answered calmly.

"Why do _you_ have to stay here with me anyway? Can't you have Kagura or some other minion of yours guard me?"

"Kagura has long left the world of the living." A spark of anger lit up his eyes at the thought of her betrayal.

The girl interpreted it wrong and said calmly:

"Good. You'll be reunited with her soon."

"She was not killed by my enemies, my dear."

The girl turned questioning eyes to him and he added with a grin:

"I was the one who took her life. She had become too _friendly_ to the dog demon."

Kumiko's heart started to beat faster. "Kagura and Sesshoumaru...? No way, he's lying!"

She looked straight into his eyes and spoke coldly:

"Your words are poison."

To her surprise, Naraku started to laugh and responded:  
"You may find out soon enough that not only my words are poison."

She took a quick look to the bowl of food she had just eaten and Naraku didn't miss her glance.

It amused him terribly to play with her like that. She didn't hide the multitude of emotions she felt and they were obvious on her face. He enjoyed her skip from sadness to anger and then fear.

"He can't poison me...he still needs me to gather the shards...or does he? I still can't feel my purifying energy." The thoughts passed quickly through her mind as she looked at the empty bowl of food.

The Shikon no Tama...Why did he want the jewel anyway? He was powerful enough as it was. She decided to give voice to her thoughts.

"Why do you want the jewel?"  
Her question surprised him.

"For power." Wasn't it obvious?  
"Don't you have enough power already?"

"A human cannot understand." He replied firmly.

"If you explain it to me, maybe I will!" She shot.

"I have great power now, but why stop at that when I could have much more?"

"Even so, when you use some magic to make you powerful, that power will not come from within you. Inside you will remain the same resentful creature that cannot find his place in this world." She stated calmly.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the girl's insolence. Cannot find his place in this world...that was true, but it didn't matter. He would create a new world.

"You use big words considering your situation. I will be the strongest _youkai_ in this world."  
"Sesshoumaru will always be stronger than you." She replied.

In a split second, he was next to her, pining her to the wall, his red eyes burning with anger:

"Fool! I will kill him before your eyes after I have the jewel." His low voice sent shivers up her spine.

Her heart was racing as his clawed hand clutched her throat. She was breathing hard and she heard his frightening voice once more:

"As for you, you should know your place. I can't kill you yet, but I can hurt you..."  
He held her still as his mouth captured hers aggressively and his other hand pulled her into him.

His grip was suffocating her, it was like steel and she couldn't even struggle as the demon bit her lip until blood came out.

He then released her and let her drop on the floor. He watched the shivering girl and smelled her fear.

Naraku exited the room, sliding the door behind him.

What was wrong with him lately that he dreaded hurting her so much? He felt the taste of her blood in his mouth and knit his brows. This girl stirred something inside him that he didn't think he could sense. It resembled Onigumo's feelings for Kikyo, but it was more than that.

"But how? Do remainders of the filthy bandit's heart still linger within me?" He asked himself. It was impossible. If so, he wouldn't have been able to attack Kikyo. The bitch didn't leave this world yet though. He would soon be done with her and the half-mutt along with his miko bitch but more importantly he would destroy the arrogant dog demon.


	16. Chapter 15: The Path is Revealed

**Chapter 15: The Path is Revealed**

Sesshoumaru was restless. He searched high and low for any traces of the hanyou, but amazingly he found nothing. His scent and his youki were nowhere to be found. He couldn't even sense Kumiko's pure aura anywhere and that drove him mad.

What if the bastard had killed her or what if...what if he _had_ her...No, he couldn't think like that right now...

He felt helpless and that tore him apart from the inside. The only woman that he had ever loved he wasn't able to protect. And not once. _Twice_ did that dirty half-breed, that he hated and despised with all of his heart, take her away from him.

He had even went to Inuyasha to ask his woman if the shards showed any signs of Kumiko's presence, but she had said they didn't and appeared to be worried for the girl as well.

He had followed Hakudoushi, but the damn brat was probably instructed to lead him falsely so, in a moment of extreme rage he had killed both him and his demon horse.

One less of Naraku's detachments to worry about.

He could find nothing. There was no sign of Naraku's youkai or of his stupid poison bees. Nothing. It was like he had vanished.

The demon lord had long left Jaken and Ah-Un, not wanting to be slowed down by them. If they were safe or not, he didn't care. The only thing he could think of for days was getting the woman he loved back.

A scent was getting closer. A scent of burial soil and bones...

After a moment the sight of shimidamachu confirmed Sesshoumaru's thoughts. The dead miko was coming this way.

Kikyo's figure appeared shortly, illuminated by the full moon. Her steps made no noise as she approached the taiyoukai.

"I have not the patience to deal with you now." He warned.

"You should. I have come to help you find Kumiko." She replied, looking directly into his eyes.

"What do you know?" He spoke quickly, the stoic expression gone from his face that now showed impatience.

"Naraku has a stone that can hide his youki. That is why you cannot sense his presence." Came the miko's soft voice.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked in a high tone.

"That I do not know."

The demon lord let a growl of frustration escape him and he heard her voice again:

"However, take these youki crystals. When their glow fades, it means you are close to the stone. They belong to the youkai who rightfully possessed it. He is no longer alive."

Sesshoumaru grabbed the little green glowing crystals and turned away. He stopped and took a glance back at Kikyo.

"Thank you." He said and took to the air.

The dead miko watched him fly away with an expression of sadness.

"He loves her..." She thought.

Love...she had felt it once too. Sesshoumaru's silver hair and golden eyes reminded her of someone. If Naraku hadn't intervened they would have been together...

Kikyo's eyes looked at the moon, but they didn't really see it. What she saw was a boy with silver hair, dog-ears and golden eyes that smiled at her.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the vision.

"Once the red thread of fait is tangled, it cannot be untangled again."

She thought walking away into the darkness.

Kumiko was too afraid to fall asleep and to tired too stay awake. She closed her eyes thinking of Sesshoumaru.

"He will come for me. I know he will."  
The thought relaxed her a little and she crawled to the corner of the room and lied down on the bed.

"If only I had my purifying powers..." She thought bitterly.

She tried again to release the energy and she started to radiate a faded pinkish light.

"It's back!" She said to herself happily, but realized she couldn't do it again.

She was too weak now and decided that rest would regenerate her strength so she tried not to think of the mass-murdering evil demon in the other room.

She closed her dark eyes and an image of a beautiful man with long silver hair and piercing golden eyes appeared in front of her. She concentrated on every feature of his face, the purple stripes symbolizing his lineage and the crescent moon on his forehead.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face and dreaming of an arrogant, self-centered demon that loved her.

Naraku didn't miss the aura of purifying energy that came from the girl. It was extremely weak, but it meant her powers were returning and he was pleased it had happened so fast.

Sesshoumaru had slaughtered Hakudoushi, but that didn't matter now since it served a far grater purpose. The demon lord had no way of finding him anyway.

He assumed that tomorrow night, the girl's power would be full again.

"The Shikon no Tama...I will have it soon." He thought, his blood-red eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

When Kumiko woke up, it was almost noon and she felt better then the other day. She extended her arm and a beam of pinkish-white light shot to the walls.

She was happy that she wasn't defenseless anymore, but on the other hand, that meant she could gather the shards.

She thought about not doing it, but then her family and all her friends would die. Then again if she did do it Naraku might become powerful enough to kill Sesshoumaru...No, he couldn't...Sesshoumaru was stronger...wasn't he? How much power would the jewel give to Naraku?

She would kill him. That was all she could do, try to purify him. And if she would lose her life in the process...so be it. At least Sesshoumaru and her family would be safe.

She got up and concentrated, feeling the purifying energy grow inside of her. Then she walked to the door and slid it open.

Naraku was standing next to the window, like usual.  
Without one word she just extended her arms in his direction and released as much power as she could.

The pinkish-white light shot into Naraku's barrier, making it tremble a little, but not piercing through.

Tears flooded her eyes as she heard his cold laughter.

"Your attempts are futile..." He spoke with amusement shining in his ruby eyes.

She knitted her brows, tears falling on her knees and shouted childishly:

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't." He replied and the barrier around him disappeared.

With a wave of his hand a bowl of food appeared suspended in mid air in front of Kumiko.

"Eat."

She took the bowl and went back into her room, the door sliding behind her with a loud sound.

"What an amusing little creature." He thought with a grin. "I will not die so easily."

He would wait for her to finish eating and inevitably fall asleep in lack of something better to do. The rest would help her powers return quicker.

Sesshoumaru had lost track over how much he had traveled when the glow of the youki crystals became slightly lower and he realized he was heading in the right direction.

His speed increased as his eyes didn't leave the crystals, observing every fade in their glow carefully.

"Prepare yourself, filthy half-breed." He said to himself, feeling a little more relaxed as he had now found the way.


	17. Chapter 16: Naraku's Soul

**Chapter 16: Naraku's Soul, Midoriko's Awakening**

Naraku entered the room of the sleeping girl. He had intended to wake her up instantly, but instead he approached in silence. She was so...still and peaceful. Her pale naked shoulder came out of the blanket and her soft golden hair enframed her beautiful face. Not knowing why, he leaned closer to her face and felt her warm breath on his skin. His long dark hair touched her neck and she opened dark sleepy eyes.

"Nara...ku" She whispered, half-asleep.

His hand gently stroked her face as she looked with surprise into his eyes.

He suddenly snapped back to reality, it was like he had been hypnotized. This woman was dangerous to him and still...he wanted her badly.

Kumiko felt strange, it was like she was still asleep and she felt another presence within her. She didn't hate Naraku, she knew that now. She didn't hate anyone. Naraku was a tortured soul, she felt compassion for him. WHAT? Compassion for _him_?

_Yes_, another voice inside her released a soft, relaxing wave of peace into her whole body.

_Let me handle him_, the voice whispered.

She didn't know who the voice was, but she knew it meant her no harm so she backed up in a small corner of her mind, letting the other presence take over.

Naraku's hand extended to rip the blanket off of the girl's body but she quickly placed her small hand over his and asked in a soft, low voice:

"Why?"

"Because...I want you." He answered, a part of him wanting to tear the blanket apart with his claws, the other not wanting to remove his hand from under hers. He felt her heartbeat and somehow he realized it wasn't only her body that he wanted. In his little cat and mouse game he had made the greatest mistake, he had fallen in love with her.

But how was that possible, how could he feel pure love? He asked himself, not removing his eyes from her face. The girl sat perfectly still, holding her soft little hand on his. And suddenly he realized and pulled away from her. Even unable to control it and not knowing how to use it, she had _Midoriko's power_. All this time of being so close to her...and he realized only now. His soul was beginning to be purified.

He ignored his feelings and approached her again, grabbing her fragile neck.

"Call the shards. Now." He spat, fighting with himself.

He reached and pulled something from around his neck. It was the _almost_ full Shikon no Tama and its corrupted dark color had started to fade away, he noticed.

It started to float to her and regained its light purple color.

Kumiko felt strange when she saw the jewel. Like it was a part of her.

"It shouldn't be shattered; it has to be whole again." Said the soft voice.

Suddenly a bright light surrounded her and she rose into the air.

"Midoriko has awoken." Naraku was expecting that and he quickly erected a barrier to protect himself from the purifying energy.

Kagome's shards started to glow brighter and tremble inside the little bottle around her neck. She almost got cut as the thin glass broke and the shards flew out with incredible speed.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha's voice broke the silence.

"Something's calling the shards." Kagome said slowly. "I think it's Kumiko."

"Let's go, Kagome-sama!" Miroku said jumping on Kirara behind Sango.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and they followed the shards as fast as they could.

"Aaarghhh!" The prince of the wolf youkai tribe growled in pain as the Shikon shards in his legs tried to brake free. They shot out of his bleeding flesh and flew away into the night.

"Kouga? Are you all right?" His tribesmen gathered around him looking dumbstruck after the run-away shards.

More shards were now spinning around Kumiko, who's figure was now barely visible in the orb of light. Her golden hair was flying around her and her eyes were closed as she held both her hands on her chest.

Naraku watched her with widened eyes. She looked like a goddess, with light coming out of her body and surrounded by tiny purple glowing shards.

The shards started to gather closer to her heart and a huge burst of purple light shot out as they were fusing. Time seemed to stop when they were millimeters away from each other and then started moving faster as they merged into the Shikon no Tama. The whole jewel now floated in the air in front of Kumiko. She held her arms around it and opened her dark eyes, which bared a tint of green and contrasted beautifully with the bright light she was covered in.

"What is your wish, Naraku?" She spoke with the voice of two women.

Naraku's inner struggle suddenly got stronger; he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"Power" One side of him was whispering. The other side knew his only wish was to have her.

"No!" He yelled in his mind.

"I will not feel such a pathetic emotion, I am Naraku, my _only_ desire is power!" But he could not bring himself to say it out loud.

Her calm voices interrupted his interior torment:

"Your soul wishes to be purified. Why do you resist it?"

"Shut up, bitch!" He growled, "You know nothing of my soul!"

His face looked tortured, as if he was about to rip himself apart and his barrier disappeared.

The door to the room burst open as Sesshoumaru stormed in. He remained stone still, trying to figure out what was happening. He spotted Kumiko in the orb of light, holding the complete Shikon no Tama. He saw Naraku just at the moment his barrier disappeared and pulled out his sword, charging.

To his surprise, he was gently lifted in the air before he reached Naraku. He heard Kumiko's soft voice inside of his mind:

"No, Sesshoumaru...you must not kill him."

Kumiko/Midoriko turned her dark eyes full of compassion to Naraku.

"You are in pain. I will help you." She said in a low voice.

He growled and grabbed his head with both hands, falling on his knees. She extended her hands and a barrier appeared around Sesshoumaru. Then she raised the jewel above her head and closed her eyes.

An explosion of shining white light came from the jewel and filled the whole room. Sesshoumaru covered his eyes and could feel, even through the barrier, the burns from her purifying energy. Suddenly the light disappeared and so did the barrier around the taiyoukai. He fell on his feet and saw the girl crumbled on the floor in front of him.

Suddenly her body contorted and she let out a small cry as her hand clutched on her chest. A bluish light came out of her and she started shaking uncontrollably as the figure of a woman materialized in the air. She extended her hand to the broken girl and some of the light returned to her body, making her shaking cease. Kumiko opened her eyes and tried weakly to get up on one knee. Sesshoumaru knitted his brows upon recognizing the misty figure. It was Midoriko. His golden orbs narrowed at the thought that she might want to live on, like the undead miko, and take Kumiko's soul. How do you fight a ghost? He wondered briefly. The figure covered in bluish light did not open her mouth yet Sesshoumaru heard her words clearly:

"Thank you, Kumiko."

The golden-haired miko looked with astonishment at her previous self.

"My soul is no longer trapped, thanks to you, I am now in peace. My presence in this world is no longer needed."

Kumiko smiled warmly and said:

"I'll miss you."

But then suddenly remembering something she said quickly:  
"How did Naraku manage to enter my world? What if it will happen again, with other demons? We have to do something!"

"He never reached your world. It was all an illusion to get you to do his bidding. Your world is safe."

Kumiko sighed with relief not being able to suppress a small spark of admiration for Naraku's intelligence.

"What will happen now?" She asked the misty figure.

The warrior miko's eyes seemed to fill with tears as she continued:

"You, who are pure of heart, forgive me." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"For what?" Kumiko asked.

The light began to dissipate along with Midoriko's figure, as the answer was a whisper of unspoken words. The girl crumbled to the ground again, feeling an emptiness in her chest.

The taiyoukai rushed to Kumiko's side, not even noticing Naraku unconscious on the floor a few feet away.

Sesshoumaru took her in his lap and her body was unexpectedly warm. Feeling his touch, she opened her dark, almost lifeless eyes, and whispered weakly trying to smile.

"Morning Sesshoumaru..."

He held her to his chest tightly but quickly released her realizing she was breathing hard.

"What happened?" He asked, his gaze filled with concern.

"They have been purified...all the youkai souls in the Shikon no Tama...and Naraku's" She answered in a low voice.

"Where is it?"

"The jewel? It's back in its rightful place...inside here." She took his hand and placed it on her chest where her heart was beating slowly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine...just hungry." She answered, smiling.

He smiled back and leaned to her, kissing the soft lips he had missed so much.

He suddenly raised his head and said:

"Inuyasha's coming...late as usual."

Confirming his words, his brother's group burst into the room. Kagome ran to Kumiko's side and asked her in a concerned tone:  
"Are you ok? Where's Naraku?"

"I'm fine...Behind you."

Kumiko burst into laughs as Kagome jumped two feet away at the sight of the unconscious Naraku.

"He's dead already? I didn't get my revenge!" Inuyasha growled nervously.

"The reason for that is that you are slow." Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword, snarling at his brother:

"Since that bastard's dead, I'll fight you instead!"

The taiyoukai got up slowly and reached for his sword with a bored expression on his beautiful face.

"Stop playing around, Naraku's not dead..." Kumiko said, bursting into laughs again at the sight of their expressions.

"I'll fix that!" Inuyasha shouted and raised the Tessaiga to cut off Naraku's head.

"Stop! Don't do that!" Kumiko yelled, getting up to stop the hanyou. "Oh, no" She thought, rushing towards Inuyasha. "I'm not gonna make it in time!"

The sound of two swords clinging filled her ears. Sesshoumaru had stopped Inuyasha's sword with his own just millimeters away from Naraku's neck.

"Are you deaf?" the demon lord's icy voice came.

Inuyasha backed off, growling loudly:

"What is it with all of you? That's _NARAKU_ you're protecting!"

"It is and it isn't" Came Kumiko's soft voice.

All eyes turned to her as she said slowly:

"Midoriko purified his soul. He is no longer Naraku, because he is human now. And he will probably remember nothing when he wakes up."

"And that's it? We're letting the bastard go just like that!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"His evil, corrupted soul has been purified. It no longer exists. The Naraku who has hurt you is now gone." She informed him.

"Kumiko-sama, please explain to us what happened." Miroku asked her.

"I'm not really sure what happened, but I'll try to explain. First I want to get out of here. And we shouldn't be here when he wakes up."

"But won't he be confused waking up in an empty house with no memories?" Kagome asked.

"Who the fuck cares!" Inuyasha replied. "You wanna baby-sit Naraku now? Geez woman, you really are stupid."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in a soft voice. "Osuwari!"

The hanyou hit the ground with a heavy sound.

"When he will find a human village he will be told he is Kagewaki-sama, the young master of some other village's castle. At least his secret identity served for something in the end." Kumiko said.

Sango approached Kumiko timidly:

"Is the jewel...whole again?" She managed to say in a trembling voice.

"Yes. It is gone now." She answered.

Tears flooded Sango's eyes and Kagome patted her shoulder saying:

"It's okay now, Sango-chan. He is free from Naraku and has joined your father."

Sango nodded weakly and walked out of the room.

Kumiko turned questioning eyes to Kagome, who spoke slowly:  
"Sango-chan's little brother, Kohaku, had a Shikon shard in his back. Naraku was controlling him that way. The shard was the only thing keeping him alive."

"Oh..." Kumiko lowered her eyes feeling a little guilt.

"You did the right thing." Kagome stated firmly. "Now let's get out of here."

Kumiko nodded and let an over-concerned Sesshoumaru carry her out of the room.


	18. Chapter 17: Forgive Me

**Chapter 17: Forgive me...**

Kumiko was cuddling in Sesshoumaru's arms. They were far away from Inuyasha's group now, in a little clearing in the forest.

"I'm sorry." Came the demon lord's low voice.

"For what?" She asked, looking into his bright, yellow eyes.

"For everything." He said holding her tighter. "I will never let you go again, you know that." He added

She turned her eyes away from him. She knew she couldn't fit in back in her world now, too much had happened. Still she missed her family and didn't want them to worry.

He grabbed her chin and his beautiful eyes captured hers.

"I cannot let you go...I love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly replying:

"I will just go tell my family that I will be staying with you so they won't be worried."

Happiness shined in his bright eyes when she said she would stay with him.

"Very well. But I will go with you." He said.

Kumiko started to laugh, thinking about the demon lord sitting down on the sofa talking to her mother.

She reminded him teasingly:  
"Only _I_, Kagome and Inuyasha can go through the well."

"If the hanyou can do it, it should be a simple task for me." He replied with superiority.

She started laughing again and hugged him tightly. She loved his arrogance, as she loved everything about him.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, gazing at him innocently.

He sighed and responded with defeated:

"I do."

She smiled and kissed his chin, then got up and jumped inside the well.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. His first impulse was to go in there after her, but he didn't listen to it. He always kept his word.

Kumiko popped out of the well holding a very large bag with somewhat of a sad expression on her face. She noticed the taiyoukai leaning against the same tree he was when she had left. The body of a large centipede youkai laid on the ground, covered with blood, a few steps away from him.

The girl dropped the bag next to the well and approached the demon lord, giving him a questioning look.

"It made too much noise." He said almost innocently.

Kumiko thought she should really talk to him about killing beings for such reasons, but the centipede youkai would probably hurt humans right know if it wasn't dead so she just let it drop.

"Have you...said goodbye?" He asked, trying to seem unworried by what her answer would be.

She shook her head in denial and added quickly seeing the look on his face:  
"They...didn't remember me..."

"How is that possible?" He asked, knitting his brows.

"I don't know...The house was there, my family was the same, except they had another daughter...And they didn't remember me."

Sesshoumaru gave some thought to her words and then spoke slowly:  
"My opinion is that since Midoriko's soul has awoken and is now in peace, it couldn't be reincarnated 500 years later. Thus, in your world, you were never born."

She listened to his explanation and found it to be the most probable. It still didn't take away the pain from seeing her own mother not recognize her.

She nodded weakly and tears filled her dark eyes and slipped on her pale cheeks.

"So that's what she meant when she told me to forgive her..."

She felt a strong arm wrapping tightly around her and another wiping her tears away. Sesshoumaru leaned and whispered softly in her ear:

"I'm with you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and let her tears drench his haori. He stroked her soft golden hair gently and thanked the gods that the events turned out so she would remain with him.

He held her like that until her sobs stopped and she looked at him with soaked eyes.

"What do you want to do now?" He surprised her.

She gave his question some thought and realized happily that there was almost nothing he couldn't do.

"I want to...fly." She decided.

"I didn't know humans could fly." He responded with a grin. It was really a tactic to get her mind completely off the unfortunate event.

"OH! You're such a..." The words stopped in her throat as she found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms, while he took to the air. He grabbed her bag as they flew above the well.

She looked straight into his amused golden eyes and stated:

"You're insufferable."

"Indeed, you keep telling me that."

He held her tighter and smiled seeing her sulky expression.

"You are such a child." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Well so are you!" She realized that her reply was a confirmation of his words immediately after finishing the sentence. Damn.

He just looked down at her with the most amused expression and tried to refrain from bursting into laughs. Her effect on him was truly amazing.

"Where are we going?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"To Jaken and Ah-Un. I want you to meet someone." He answered.

She was burning with curiosity and felt happy when he descended to the ground a few feat away from the two-headed dragon.

"Ah-Un!" She shouted happily and broke free from his arms, running to hug both the dragon's heads.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where have you been all this time? I've looked everywhere for you!" Came his loyal servant's voice.

"Naraku is dead." He replied as if that would explain everything.

"Oooooh! So Sesshoumaru-sama has finished off the measly hanyou! But then...what's the human doing here?"

"The _human_ is the one that has finished off Naraku." He said grabbing the toad youkai by the neck and lifting him up to meet his full stare.

"From now on you will no longer show the slightest sign of disrespect towards _my mate_." He added calmly and dropped the dumbstruck youkai to the ground.

"She killed Naraku? Then she must be a truly powerful Miko!" Jaken said to himself, thinking he now understood his master's choice.

"She is very beautiful too. Nothing less expected from Sesshoumaru-sama." He thought observing the girl that was playing around with the dragon, having heard nothing of their conversation.

"Jaken." Came Sesshoumaru's low voice.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The servant came running to his master's side.

"Go get Rin." He ordered.

Jaken nodded and ran towards the dragon stopping to ask Kumiko:

"Please excuse me, Kumiko-sama, I require Ah-Un for a short while."

The girl stepped away from the dragon looking dumbstruck. Did Jaken just call her Kumiko-sama?

She went towards Sesshoumaru as Jaken lifted up into the air riding on Ah-Un.

"That's his doing..." She thought with amusement, looking into the taiyoukai's eyes.

"Where did Jaken go?" She asked as he took her into his lap.

"To get someone that's going to stay with us." He answered.

"Really? Who?" She asked with curiosity.

"You will see." He answered and leaned so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"Now that we're alone..." His words were merely whispers as his mouth captured hers.

She responded to the kiss and felt his tongue touching hers, while his arm was making it's way from her neck to her shoulder and then lower, undoing her kimono.

Her heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to brake out of her chest and she surrendered to him as his hand touched her breasts. His claws touched her skin gently, giving her sensations she had never felt before. It was obvious he knew what he was doing and it made her slightly wonder how many women he had been with. None human of course...

His lips left her mouth and descended on her neck and then to her collar bone and then he suddenly stopped. His hands slid her kimono back into place and he spoke somewhat irritated:

"They are coming. Jaken has completed his errand faster than I had assumed."

Kumiko got up from his lap searching the sky.

Confirming his words Ah-Un showed up, holding Jaken and a little girl on his back.

A little girl? Kumiko couldn't believe her eyes.

When Ah-Un descended, the little girl ran towards the taiyoukai shouting happily:  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

She stopped in front of him, apparently not daring to hug him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is so happy she is with you once again! Will Rin remain with you and Jaken and Ah-Un now?" She asked.

"Yes Rin. Naraku is gone." He answered, happy to see the large smile on the little girl's face.

"Rin. This is Kumiko." He said slowly.

The little girl looked at her as if she had seen her there for the first time.

"Wooow, you're so beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking with wide eyes at Kumiko.

Not giving her time to answer the little girl asked:  
"Rin has never seen someone with golden hair before, are you a youkai, like Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No, I'm human" Kumiko answered smiling.

"Really? Are you going to stay with us? How old are you? I'm six. What food do you like?"

Kumiko smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm:

"Yes, Rin-chan, I'm going to stay with you."

Before she could answer all the other questions the little girl grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dragon:

"Have you met Ah-Un? I like him very much. Do you like him?"  
"I like him just as much as you do." Kumiko responded, smiling.

"Do you want to go pick flowers with Rin?" The little girl asked again.

Sesshoumaru's low voice came before she could answer:  
"Rin. It is late now. You must sleep."

"Can I sleep with Kumiko-nee-chan?" She asked pleadingly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and responded:

"Yes."

"Yey!" The little girl laughed and hugged Kumiko. They both cuddled up next to the dragon and fell asleep in no time with Ah-Un wrapping protectively around them.


	19. Chapter 18: The Marks of Love

**Chapter 18: The Marks of Love**

Kumiko felt a gentle touch on her face and opened her sleepy eyes to see Sesshoumaru next to her.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Kumiko got up as slowly as she could, trying not to wake Rin. She then followed Sesshoumaru in the forest, wondering what he wanted so late in the night.

After walking for a while he stopped and turned to her. Illuminated by the full moon he appeared like a statue and his expression was frozen, like she had seen it so many times before. Before being the key word...

"What's going on?" She asked looking directly into his eyes.

He approached her silently and pinned her against a tree, trapping both her feet with one of his. He didn't say a word. If he warned her about what he was about to do, he probably couldn't do it.

Her face showed she didn't understand anything as his hand grabbed both of hers in an iron grip.

Her heart was racing and her breathing was slow as her trembling voice asked:  
"Sesshoumaru...what are you doing?"  
"Do you trust me?" Was his reply.

She nodded her head weakly; her innocent eyes almost making him stop.

But he couldn't stop. He knew it would hurt her, but it had to be done.

His hand stroked the soft skin of her face as one of his claws sank into it, releasing some poison along a horizontal cut.

He captured her cry of pain with his mouth, kissing her firmly as his claw made another cut, above the first one.

He had released the poison at the lowest intensity he could, but it was still extremely painful for a human and the scar would mark her cheeks forever.

Her tears were flowing down her cheeks and on the cuts he had made.

He released her lips as the hand with poisoned claws inflicted the same cuts upon her left cheek.

She let out a small cry of pain, the cuts burned and she closed her eyes as the tears ran freely across her face and on his claws.

After completing the operation, he released her and she opened her teary dark eyes full of puzzlement.

He leaned over and kissed the cuts he had made, gently stroking them with his tongue, making the burning sensation fade a little.

After he applied all four of them the same treatment, he looked at the now silent girl.

"They will heal faster now."

"Why?" She asked weakly.

"These marks will be the same as mine. They represent your position as my mate and Lady of The Western Lands."

Kumiko looked at him with surprised eyes:  
"You could have told me what you were doing, instead of scaring the crap out of me!" She shot, knitting her brows.

"You were frightened of me? Did I not tell you to trust me?" He asked, amber eyes piercing into her dark ones.

Damn. She couldn't argue with the facts...

She sighed and let herself fall on the ground next to the tree.

"Normally I should have given you these marks after I _properly_ take you as my mate...But I wanted you to be sure of my intentions." He said, putting one knee on the ground in front of her.

The demon lord took her face in his hands and examined the marks carefully. They were ruby red and little drops of blood still came out of them. He whipped them carefully with his fingers and took them to his mouth.

"I must look really ugly right now..." She thought, turning her head away.

He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes:

"You're beautiful." He said, as if he could read her mind.

She smiled distrustfully and heard his low voice:

"Tomorrow we will be at my castle. And tomorrow night..." His teasing grin finished the sentence.

She blushed deeply as she looked into his amused eyes, but then a thought struck her and she said quickly:

"But the demons in the Western Lands...they won't agree to your union to a human!"

"I care not. I do as I please."

"I don't want a war to start because of me." She said firmly.

"The rumors about you being Midoriko's reincarnation have spread. They all know about your power so they will not object to our union." He said, caressing her face.

"But I have no more power since the youkai souls inside the Shikon no Tama were purified. I feel helpless..." She looked disappointed.

"Yes, but they don't know that. Moreover, you do not need power, since you have me. I will always protect you." He answered with a smile.

She seemed to relax a little but then thought aloud:

"When a human and a youkai come together...the result is a hanyou..."

He had thought about that long before she mentioned it.

"Our child will be a hanyou, but he will be a hanyou capable of slaying any youkai."

She took his clawed hand in her little ones and clutched it tightly closing her eyes. She couldn't believe how big the change inside him was. A few weeks ago, he despised humans and hated hanyous...and now...he was willing to spend his days next to a human woman and have a hanyou child...Why?

"Why?" The thought couldn't help but escape her mind.

He seemed to always understand her thoughts and he answered softly:

"I love you _because_ you are human, because you are frail and innocent, because you need me, because you are so much more then everything I have ever seen before."

His answer had warmed her heart and had made her extremely happy all of a sudden.

"You should rest now. The worse is over; your wounds will stop hurting shortly." He said lifting her up.

She just nodded and let him carry her back to Rin and Ah-Un. Speaking about Rin...

"Hey...how come Rin is with you?" She remembered that she had wanted to ask him about that ever since the little girl appeared.

"She tried to help me when I was wounded..." He said smiling. "The foolish little creature approached me even though I could have killed her on the spot."

Kumiko smiled too, remembering she had done the same thing. She reminded herself to give the little girl a big hug.

"After that I found her dead. She was killed by wolves." He continued absently.

"Dead?" Kumiko thought she must have heard wrong.

"Indeed. I resurrected her to test Tenseiga."

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"This." He added putting a hand on one of his swords.

"Tenseiga...you can bring the dead back to life?" She asked with astonishment.

"Yes." He said simply as if someone had asked him if it was dark outside.

"Wow." Was the only thing she could think of saying.

"After she was resurrected the little creature started following me. She was kidnapped by Naraku once and that's why I have taken her to a human settlement until I defeat the half-breed."

"So that's what he meant when he said Naraku had taken something that belonged to him..." She thought, remembering his words.

They reached the campsite and Kumiko cuddled against the dragon again, taking the sleeping little girl into her arms.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she went to sleep, thinking about what he could have done to deserve her. Her question about why he loved her seemed ridiculous to him. There were so many reasons...she really didn't realize her worth. She didn't realize she was like a light shining in the darkness, shining so bright, it had taken over his dark side. The true question was why she loved him. Why would a human love a youkai? And she was so much more then a normal human. He knew he possessed great beauty, but that didn't seem to matter that much for her.

He tried to find a reason for the rest of the night and declared himself defeated at dawn. Yet he knew she loved him, he could feel it. And that was more than enough.

When Rin woke up, she got out of Kumiko's arms careful not to wake the girl. She noticed the cuts on her face and her little eyes widened.

She ran to the taiyoukai saying in a low voice:

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kumiko-nee-chan is hurt!"

"She will be fine Rin. She has my marks now." He answered calmly.

Rin turned her head and looked at Kumiko, then looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled:

"Rin understands."  
With that she ran away to wake up Jaken and make him play with her.

After a few hours, Kumiko woke up also and found Sesshoumaru next to her instead of Rin. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned heavily.

"Do you always sleep until noon?" She heard his teasing voice.

"Well you woke me up last night...and it wasn't exactly pleasant." She shot back.

He took her face in his hands and inspected her marks again. They had healed pretty well thanks to his saliva, and would soon look exactly like his.

"We have to go now. There is a long way ahead of us." He said getting up.

She nodded her head in approval and got up too.

Rin was riding on Ah-Un along with Jaken, so she assumed they would be flying today. Her suspicions were confirmed as Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and raised into the air.

She cuddled into the soft fur on his shoulder, thinking she could very well sleep like this. And so she did and he made no move to wake her up, looking at the small bundle in his arms with a smile.

When she woke up, she was laying on a huge bed with silk sheets. She got up to find herself in a room with marble floors and marble columns that marked a giant fireplace. What seemed to be a white bear fur covered the floor and it was soft to the touch. On the wall in front of her stood an immense painting of what seemed to be a white demon dog. He lacked the crescent moon on his forehead.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped into the room, walking towards her.

"That's your father?" She asked, pointing to the painting.

"Yes." He answered, looking at it as well.

Her bag was in the room, she noticed and she went to get a teddy bear out of it.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she brought it and put it on the bed.

"What's that?" He asked curiously, eyeing the weird thing.

"It's a...reminder..." She answered absently.

"What do you do with it?" He asked not being able to picture what a thing like that would be good for.

"You...sleep with it." She answered, realizing it must have sounded ridiculous to him.

He raised an elegant eyebrow and took her into his arms laying her on the huge bed.

His golden orbs shined for a slight moment and he leaned down to her, whispering in her ear:

"You won't be needing it anymore..."

**A/N:** _That was all people! This story is officialy complete._

_Happy end, everyone's happy, the bad guy turnes good...what more could you want? What is that I hear? Sex:)  
Not in this one. Look forward to the next ones, who knows :)_


End file.
